Misterio de un pasado The Mummy
by D. Mustang
Summary: La vida en el Cairo, para mucho es aburrida, calurosa de día, fría de noche, pero yo disfruto mi vida en estas tierras, como mi trabajo para el Mueso Nacional de Egipto, claro que todo eso cambio cuando le conocí, porque cuando me vi reflejada en sus ojos azules, todo fue distinto. Porque sin él Nerfertiri o Evelyn no tendrían sentido.
1. Chapter 1 Misterio

**Seti I,** faraón de Egipto (1312-1298 a.C.), segundo gobernante de la XIX Dinastía, hijo y sucesor de Ramsés I (quien reinó en 1314-1312 a.C.). Desde el 1313 a.C. se decía que las grandezas de **Seti I** , como la supervivencia de su imperio, se debían a las bendiciones y favores recibidas por los Dioses, analizadas e interpretadas por su sumo sacerdote y consejero personal, **Imhotep,** pero fue, la esposa del faraon quien con su belleza condenaba la lealtad del Faraón e Imhotep.

 **Anck-Su-Namun,** fue la perdición del sumo sacerdote, un amor condenado y prohibido para cualquier hombre en todo el imperio, aunque al parecer no lo suficiente para Imhotep, quien correspondido por Anck-Su-Namun, traicionaba a su rey. Sin números de veces a puertas cerradas del templo Imhotep borraba la pintura impuesta a la piel de **Anck-Su-Namun,** ordenada por el propio Faraón, pero ni las amenazas de castigo aquel que le tocara o los intentos de los Sacerdotes al servicio de Imhotep fueron suficientes para detener aquella traición la que Seti no tardo descubrir.

Este que se negaba a creer el rumor de que su fiel amigo y consejero le traicionaba aun así siguió a su reina, y descubrió lo que tanto había temido, su amistad a Imhotep y su amor por su reina cambio a odio e ira hacia ambos. Imhotep y Anck-Su-Namun sabían cuales serian las consecuencia de aquella tracción y solo una cosa los salvaría, algo que muchas veces ambos habían ya planeado, darle muerte a Seti I.

La muerte visitaría esa noche el palacio y la hija de Faraon seria testigo de esa visita, ella quien desde en balcón no podía evitar ver con terror como su padre era vilmente asesinado en manos del sumo sacerdote y la propia reina, grito con todas sus fuerzas alertando así a la guardia imperial, pero nada se puedo hacer. Con la muerte del Faraon y la pronta llegada de los guardia, a la puerta del salón, los sacerdotes de Imhotep le pidieron huir del imperio, pero Anck-Su-Namun, sabia que juntos no podrían escapar de la ira de la guardia imperial, los Medjai, por eso le pido que huyera para que estando lejos y seguro le devolviera la vida.

Imhotep escapo disuadido por los sacerdotes hacia la cuidad de los muertos, Hamunaptra, con lo idea de resucitar a su amor perdido, luego de que esta ante los Medjai decidiera quitarse la vida. Pero antes de que Imhotep y sus sacerdotes concluyeran el ritual que le devolvería la vida Anck-Su-Namun, los Medjai lo detuvieron, impidiendo así impidió la resurrección de la traidora al imperio.

Por venganza al Faraon, los Medjai decidieron aplicarle a Imhotep, el peor de los castigos. Ser enterrado vivo y condenado por la eternidad.

Hamunaptra desapareció así como los grandes imperios antiguos de Egipto, pero no con ello la maldición que esperaba poder salir y liberar su mal. La Primera Guerra Mundial hacía inevitable el regreso de un mal olvidado por los siglos, pues los conflicto entre Europa y el Oriente Medio, ante el nacionalismo árabe como judío y la imponencia militar y económica de Europa se sumaba como pieza esencial despertar de algo que jamás nadie hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

 _ **Todo principio tiene su final, como es arriba es abajo, y aunque veces ignoramos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, estas en algún momento retornaran.**_

 _ **Lo que una vez fue olvidado, otra vez volverá a renacer. Aquello que en el pasado se inicio. Ahora en el presente deberá ser terminar, aunque el camino sea difícil pero no imposible.**_

 _ **D. Mustang.**_

* * *

 **Egipto,** 1924.

Maldición son demasiado, busquen tierra altas, ordeno al cubrirme tras un montón de arena y carga mi arma, ¿a donde rayos va Turen?

Amigo mío, felicidades, ya eres el líder del pelotón

Cobarde, es lo único que puedo expresar a ver al maldito Turen, ser el primero en huir y con el algunos miembros de la tropa

¿O'Connell harás algo verdad?, porque no te apoyare si no nos sacas de esta

Claro que hare algo Benny, que un batallón cubra la parte Este, quiero mas hombres en esa barricadas y no se separen,

Capitán! mas tropas enemigas se acercan por el lado Sur,

Maldición, tomen municiones y formen equipos de 6, no deben entrar al paso, Benny trae mas municiones ya!

Lo siento O´Connell, yo no me quedare aquí, prefiero huir que morir pelando por tu país

 **Años después, 1926.**

 **Fuerte Bairón, Cairo, Egipto.**

La vida en el Cairo, tal vez para mucho sea aburrida, calurosa de día, fría de noche y de vez en cuando estruendosa cuando las tormentas de arenas amenazan la cuidad, pero aun así disfruto mi vida en estas tierras y sobre todo, mi trabajo para el Mueso Nacional de Egipto, y aunque para muchas chicas de mi edad, el permanecer tanto tiempo entre antiguos papiros, libros y objetos antiguos no parece divertido, para mí, es un mundo que disfruto, aun que no negare que ciertas veces el organizar la enorme biblioteca., me provoque un dolor de cabeza.

Tutankamon, ¿tu que haces aquí?, pregunto en tono jocoso a ver el titulo de este libro, aunque es claro que ni el libro o los enormes estantes me responderán. A mi edad, me he dedicado mis años de estudios y claro vida a la egiptología, puedo decir que a mi edad soy la única en toda estas tierras que conoce a la perfección las antiguas escrituras y jeroglíficos de los antiguos imperios egipcios, aunque se que es mi pasión por esas vidas pasadas por la cual hoy soy una egiptóloga, mi sueño no es estar toda la vida aquí, deseo poder llevar expediciones, descubrir antiguas tumbas, y desvelar misterios que aun no han sido descubiertos, pero es un sueño que he tenido que postergar, aunque no pierdo la esperanza

T, ¡te encontré!, celebro emocionada al encontrar tras de mi espalda el estante de la T, se que lo correcto es que baje y gire las escaleras, pero si esta detrás de mi y la distancia no es tanta, para que bajar, - cuidado Evy, solo no te caiga, me sugiero a intentar alcanzar el estante de la T.

Confieso que la idea me pareció buena opción, para perder tiempo, creí que era el plan era perfecto, o por lo menos eso pensé, aunque veo que no es tan perfecto como creí - Tranquila Evelyn, no te muevas y solo pide ayuda. Me sugiero a ver la escalera suspendida al aire, - ¡Ayuda!, alguien me puede ayudar aquí, por favor,

Se que la desesperación es parte del fracaso y que con gritar no lograre nada, aunque como no hacerlo a ver que en mi intento de volver a sujetarme de uno de los estantes solo provoque agrandar mi error, provocando toda una coalición.

\- Ups… es lo único que puedo expresar a ver como todos los estantes en el suelo, mientras no se si agradecer que al caer lo libros amortiguaran la caída y no me lastimara o que mi desastres no llamo la atención de nadie,

Por Horus!, que paso aquí?

Desde que tengo uso de razón, he encontrado en el Dr. Bey la figura partenar que desde antes de nacer había perdido y aun que estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo por Ab en antiguo egipcio, ahora mismo llamarle Papá no ayudara en nada a verlo molesto e intentar abrirse camino entre los libros y estante por todo el salón.

Ni la peor plaga en todo Egipto había provocado tal destrucción en un solo día, ni siquiera los Romanos hubieran dejando en peor estado esta biblioteca, ¿que has hecho?

Fue un accidente,

¡Accidente!, accidente fue dejar que una jovencita como tu, tocara libros y papiros tan importantes y antiguos,

Disculpa Ab, pero esta jovencita fue quien organizo y dio vida a esta biblioteca, bueno lo que ahora queda, en fin, sabe que de todo Egipto, soy la única que lee, escribe y traduce con perfección las antiguas escrituras.

Evelyn, ere una buena egiptóloga y no se si en futuro pueda decir arqueóloga, pero si esta aquí te considero como mi hija, acepte que trabajaras aquí, porque se que estas capacitada, pero no por eso puedes arruinar mi biblioteca, ¿como te deje toda esta responsabilidad?, ¿en que pensaba?, mira el desastre, Dioses!

Sabe que he sido muy responsable y que he dado el 100 % y que por ser como tu hija aceptaste tenerme aquí, pero ambos sabemos que también estoy aquí es por mi conocimiento, no por la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre de velar de mi y mi hermano

Evelyn, evitemos que me provoque un infarto, así que quiero todos esos libros en sus estantes y organizados ¡ahora!,

Ahora, pero son las 5, me quejo a ver reloj de pared

Ahora, porque tal vez así evite que te vea como la peor amenaza de todo Egipto, muévete!

Mi madre fue una gran mujer, hermosa, inteligente y como yo, amante a estas tierras, también se que amos mas ser madre y esposa que arqueóloga, no la conocí, como tampoco a mi padre. Ella murió después de mi nacimiento, pero antes le pidió Dr. Terrence Bey, que fuese nuestra albacea, aunque ha sido como un padre, aunque a veces lo testarudo y sobre protector con su Museo lo convierte en un hombre difícil de tratar, se que al llegar la hora de la cena él buscara disculparse por como me grito, después de todo me ve como la hija que no tuvo, aunque ahora que veo todo, se que metí la -Eres un desastre Evelyn, porque no haces las cosas bien así no te tomaran en serio.

Evelyn…..,

Creí estaba sola, aunque al parecer me equivoque, - Ab podría organizar este desastre mañana, en verdad que hoy no estoy de ánimos, Ab, me escucha, le pregunto ante el silencio en el salón y salir de la biblioteca. -Marek, si eres tu te jalare las orejas, oíste no es cómico el asustar a las personas te lo he dicho, Marek, Ab, oigan ya salgan no es cómico lo saben, les reprocho a encontrar el salón donde creí los encontraría vacio.

Por favor Evelyn no crees en nada que no vez, puede ser el viento, si es el viento, me explico a tomar una de las antorchas colgadas en el salón. - Evelyn tu tranquila de seguro que ese pequeño de Marek, un volvió a amarrar otro murciélago y lo encerrado en algún sarcófago, es eso Evy, me explico al acercarme al Sarcófago donde escuche el ruido.

Marek que te he dicho de lastimar a los pobres murciélagos, si te encuentro te alares las orejas, Marek te hablo responde

Marek no esta, pero si quiere le busco

Se que los mitos de momias que se levantan y caminan en la oscuridad son puros mitos para alejar a los ladrones de tumbas, pero juro por los Dioses que el ver como una momia de miles de siglo salía del sarcófago de exposiciones no solo casi me mata del susto, sino que me hizo creer en algunos de los relatos contados de niña por el Ab antes de dormir.

¡! Evy! Que pulmones, creo que hasta la momia mas muerta te escucho,

Jonathan, estas loco, que susto me diste,

Si que te asustaste hermanita, si vieras tu cara ahora

Claro que me asuste, no vuelvas a darme un susto así, estas loco y si hubiera sido Ab que te encontraras, que crees que le pasarías, Dioses Jon recuerda su corazón

Lo vi que salió, crees que si el estuviera aquí hubiera entrado con esa cosa fea, lo conozco tiene su mal genio molesto,

En verdad Jon que un días de estos seré yo quien te de un susto, ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto a colocar la antorcha en la pared – y sal de ahí, antes de que Ab decida regresar a ver como voy en la Biblioteca

Pero hermana si solo es una fea momia, que por cierto huele horrible,

Por Horus Jon, ten respecto por los muertos, le reclamo mientras le arrebato la mano de la momia y pego a la cabeza con ella, aunque con el acto irrespete a la momia, - Sabes que son objetos antiguos, y sobre todo que fue una persona,

Pero si a esta hermosa no le molesta que le acompañe

Jon, no estoy de humor, sal día ahí ahora, le reprocho al tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo,- si no respecta a los muerto, por lo menos respeta del Museo

Hermanita no te enojes, anda quita esa cara no me gusta verte así,

Lo siento Jon, pero hoy no tuve buen día

Que paso, anda dime

Me volvieron rechazar los de Cambridge, le explico a sentarme a su lado

No le des importancia a esos,

Todos los años es igual, me preocupo por hacer una buena investigación, para que al final me rechacen, y si eso no fuese lo peor, para rematar tire todo los estante de la biblioteca, y Ab me dijo que soy peor que una plaga

Todos, enserio ¿como?

Jonathan esto es enserio

Evy, para mi eres la mejor egiptóloga, que pueda haber, ello son los que se pierden la oportunidad de tenerte como miembro de su circulo, no te ponga triste, para mi eres y serás la mejor y por la biblioteca, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a levantar los libros, ya quita esa cara si,

Gracia!, se que puedo contar contigo, aunque a veces me vuelvas loca con tus bromas

Soy tu hermano mayor, conmigo puedes contar siempre, hermana

Lo se Jonathan por eso te quiero

Eh nada de abrazo, me dan alergia,

Jon no seas antipático con tu hermana

No lo soy hermanita, bueno, ya borre esa cara triste, así que a lo que vine,

¿A que viniste?, porque si viene por dinero, lamento decirte que primero tienes que trabajar para ganártelo, ¿Que busca? -, le pregunto a verlo levantarse y buscar los bolsillos de su pantalón y chaqueta.

Ah ya veras, ¿donde esta?, creo que la hermosa se lo quedo, espera

Jon que hablamos de respectar a los muerto, dañaras la momia, cuidado- le sugiero a verlo buscar dentro del sarcófago

Aquí esta!

¿Que es?, es lo único que puedo preguntarle a ver el extraño objeto en su mano y tomarlo

Es interesante verdad

Si lo es,

Hermana, hey

Sentiste eso Jon, prefiero preguntarle luego se sentir esa sensación en mi piel y corazón, junto a esa ventisca, que extrañamente no apago las antorcha del salón

Que, de que hablas, Evy te sientes bien, hey.., ¿me escuchas?

Si claro, ¿de donde lo sacaste? , ¿Lo robaste?

Hermana me ofendes, lo encontré,

Jon esto es una pieza muy antigua, esto no se encuentra en la calle, así que no me mientas, lo robaste y no me pongas esa caras, sabes que tengo la razón

Pero vale verdad

Es lo único que te importa verdad

Tú también me importa Evy, anda dime más de la pieza,

Es muy antiguo, por los jeroglíficos tallados debe ser siglo XIX, de la dinastía del Seti I, creo que debió pertenecerle

Así y ese Seti ¿quien era?

Ofende el titulo, le reprocho a verlo seriamente,- debes saber quien fue Seti I, eres Egiptólogo

Solo es para recordar, hermanita.

Seti I, fue un gran Faraón de la dinastía del siglo XIX, uno de los más resonante en todo los imperios egipcios, bueno hasta que murió.

Si fue un Faraón debió tener muchas pirámides con bastante oro, imaginó

Jon lo tuyo solo es el oro, existen cosas mas maravillosas que la avaricia

Y en que voy a pensar, en como murió, a ver si puedo ver que dicen los jeroglíficos

Nunca cambiaras, verdad. Se que mi sermones nunca lograran que mi hermano sienta la cabeza, no es un mal hombre, solo que a veces olvida algo de sus principios y me hace preocuparme, aunque no negare que es la primera vez que trae algo bien interesante a mis manos

Evy,

Jon ya lo rompiste, no lo puedo creer, le reprocho a ver como al tocar otra vez el objeto este se abrió

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2 La Llave

**Capitulo 02. La Llave**

No lo rompí lo juro, si vale lo que dice lo no lo rompería así no lo vendería a buen precio

Por Horus, no lo rompiste, le aviso a ver con claridad el secreto que escondía este objeto

A no, digo claro que no, ya sabia que abría así

Seguro, le pregunto a verlo

No..., No lo sabía, mira tiene algo dentro

Cuidado Jon si es un pedazo de papiro o papel antiguo podría dañarse, el simple hecho de este ambiente puede destruirlo y no queremos esos

Hermana yo soy egiptólogo se como tratar una pieza antigua, a ver déjame ver

Jon enserio obtuviste el titulo o lo compraste, le reprocho a verlo tomar el contenido

Lo obtuve y con excelente nota, oye crees que en verdad sea antiguo

No se tu, tu lo encontraste, que dice

No se entiende bien, pero parece un mapa, dice algo pero no lo entiendo

Deja ver,

Oye cuidado no lo rompas

En egipcio imperial. Vaya no es falso

No leo egipcio imperial

Jon apenas lees antiguo egipcio, a ver puede leerlo aunque es bastante antiguo por lo que veo

Evy me pregunto como puedes leer ese egipcio si hasta para Ab es difícil

Será por que amo mi historia, por los Dioses!, mira lo que dice

¿Que dice?

A veces Jonathan suele traer cosas sin ningún significado o valor histórico, haciendo que me preocupe de cómo las consigue, pero de todas esas cosas que hurta o como dice el encuentra. Tenía planeado esperar hasta la cena para mostrarle a Ab lo encontrado por Jon, él se enoja bastante, cuando Jonathan mancha como dice él, el titulo de egiptólogo y sobre todo la educación que también le inculco, pero se que por esta vez Ab hará sus reproches aun lado y disfrutara lo encontrado tanto como yo.

Indiscutiblemente, es de la dinastía de Seti I,

Algo que no sepamos

Jon, le reprocho

Evy no me pise

Ab sabemos que es del imperio de Seti I y también sabemos que lo guardaba en su interior es parte de pergamino que indica como llegar a Hamunaptra, prefiero comentar

Ella dice que dice Hamunaptra, la cuidad de lo muertos, pero yo

Jon es Hamunaptra, ya lo discutimos así que calla, le interrumpo

Evelyn querida esto solo es una reliquia mas robada por Jonathan, Hamunaptra solo es un mito, no hay nada que avale que esa cuidad existió

Ab creo que no es un mito, si ves el mapa los pequeños jeroglífico dice Hamunaptra, este mapa indica muy claro como encontrar la cuidad perdida, lo ves. Expreso a señalarle los jeroglíficos, - Ab, vi tu expresión al enseñarte la llave, te conozco desde niña, esta llave si significa algo y lo sabe

No veo muy bien los jeroglíficos a ver más cerca de la luz de la vela, ya sabes que este viejo ya no es tan joven como antes

Oigan y a quién le interesa encontrar una cuidad de momias feas, no lo robe digo encontré para encontrar huesos en sucios harapos

Jonathan no comprendes, Hamunaptra, fue algo más que un santuario de momificación, según los de Cambridge, Seti I, ordeno construir un lugar sagrado donde no solo guardarían los tesoros de su imperio, sino el libro de los vivos, un libro que registraba los más antiguos rituales un libro cubierto en oro y

Oro interesante, enserio hermana, le interrumpo

Todo eso solo son suposiciones Evelyn, Jonathan te sugiero deje de tomar prestado objetos que no te pertenecen y de paso traernos problema a mí y tú hermana,

Es Hamunaptra, verdad Ab

No hija no lo es

Pero Ab ahí lo dice

Oigan si esta lleno de oro podemos ir buscar esos tesoros olvidados, digo investigar,

Ab, es Hamunaptra la ciudad si existió

La historia de la cuidad perdida nunca fue confirmada hija, pero si existe podría ser un hallazgo histórico, a ver si puedo ver bien su ubicación,

Te imaginas padre,

Pues yo imagino todo el oro

Por los Dioses se quema,

Ab lo quemaste, es lo único que puedo reprocharle a ver como en sus manos ha tomado fuego el pergamino

Evy quemo la ruta, mira como encontraremos nuestro oro

Jonathan deja de decir tonterías, hija mía lo mejor que se quemara, encontrar algo que investigar,

Lo mejor, no puedo creer lo. Sabe lo que me costo obtener esto y lo quemo

Son muchos los que se han arriesgado buscando esa cuidad y solo encuentran la muerte, ustedes dos no hubieran llegado allí, aun con ese supuesto mapa. Evelyn, eres una mujer inteligente como puedes creer en mitos de una cuidad perdida, Jonathan eres un caso perdido, por mas que me dique a educarte te has convertido en mi dolor de cabeza y también el de tu hermana, eres el mayor por los Dioses compórtate, hazlo por tu hermana, ahórranos preocuparnos por ti

Lo hare

Eso espero, porque un día de esto no quiero ver a Evelyn llorando porque a tus amigos se les acabo la paciencia de seguir tolerando tus robos, y no me salte que encuentras las cosas que traes, porque no soy estúpido, Evelyn cambia la cara, no me gusta verte triste, hija

Ab podemos ir, mira la esta el templo, podemos intentar llegar a la dirección que apenas se ve, ya cerca podemos ubicar la cuidad

Crees Evy, a ver

Si Jon, podemos ubicarnos y

Evelyn te prohibido iniciar una locura como esa

Pero

Pero nada, ya hablamos que esa cuidad no existe, a caso crees que con eso encontraras algo, no es una dirección ni nada por estilo, soy es el dibujo de una cuidad que si existiera ya hubiera sido descubierta, algo así no fuera invisible al mundo, así que por favor te prohíbo comentar tal locura, me entiendes Evelyn

Si Ab

Jonathan comprendiste también o debo repetirlo

Comprendido fuerte y claro

bien

Se que las intenciones de Ab siempre han sido velar nuestro por bienestar y seguridad, pero tras lo ocurrido en su despacho, comienzo a creer que lo ocurrido con la vela, no fue un simple accidente. No puedo dormir con tan solo pensar que Hamunaptra existe y que el quemo la única forma de encontrarla por temor a que nos pasara algo.

Jonathan puedo entrar

Claro, Evy pasa, dime

Dime la verdad Jonathan, a quien lo robaste la cajita

Evelyn, te juro por mí gato que yo no robe eso

Tú no tienes gato Jonathan, no me mientas

Evy, no me pegues

Jon dime la verdad, hermano te imaginas que encontremos esa cuidad, pero con el mapa quemado no lo aremos, por eso dime a quien le robaste el mapa, si obtuvo esto, es porque sabe donde esta la cuidad o conoce alguien que estuvo allí

Se lo gane a un tipo haces días en el Bar

Dámela

No la tengo Ab se quedo con ella

Jon te conozco, tu no le dejarías ese objeto, no sabiendo que podría abrirte la puerta a la riqueza, dámela

Cuídala si, me costo quitarme al tipo de arriba

No que la ganaste

Si claro yo la gane

Si no fuese mi hermano evitaría hasta hablarte, dime sabes donde podemos encontrarlo

A quien

A quien le robaste la llave Jonathan

No se donde esta, créeme esa noche mi única preocupación era salir de allí vivo, además no creo que ese sepa que es Hamunaptra. Lo mejor hermanita es vender esta baratija y olvidarlo. Oíste Ab, nosotros no encontraríamos nada aun teniendo el mapa, sin contar que no querrás ir donde esta el salvaje ese

Entonces si sabes donde encontrarlo

Algo así

¿Donde esta?

Bueno no gane esa cajita y menos la tome prestada

Jonathan dime algo que no sepa, ahora dime donde podemos encontrar a tu amigo

Es el primero que me descubre, sabes que soy muy bueno, si me ve me mata, lo mejor es que no lo busquemos, en serio hermanita, no querrás que a tu hermano predilecto le peguen

Eres mi único hermano Jonathan, no tengo a quien mas elegir como predilecto

Y eso me hace especial, Evelyn, enserio que estaré en serios problemas si lo veo otra vez

Eso te busca por robar, Jonathan te he dicho que no busque problemas, el día que te encierren a mí no me llames y muchos menos espere que Ab te ayude porque ni el ni yo iremos a ese lugar tan repulsivo como la presión, por que no te corrige ahora que tienes tiempo

Vez te lo dije

¿Que?

Que no vas a ir a la prisión

Esta en prisión

Si, cuando intente escapar empuje otro para que lo detuviera, dio una tremenda pelea, llego hasta la policía, fue un caos total, apenas logre salir de allí sin también ser arrestado

Me evitare sermonearte ahora pero mas tarde hablaremos eso, ahora solo pensaremos como pedirle que nos diga como encontró el mapa,

Que de hablas,

Que mañana bien temprano iremos a la Prisión a preguntarle amablemente donde encontró la llave

La prisión!

Si

No creo que sea buena idea, ya dijiste que a ese lugar no irías ni por mí, porque ir a ver un extraño

Si lo dije, pero dije por mi no iría por mi hermano no por un extraño que pudo haber estado en Hamunaptra, vamos Jon donde esta tu espíritu aventurero

Ahora mismo bajo a la cama, Evelyn no es buena idea, enserio

Mañana iremos y cuidado si se te ocurre escaparte

Que haces

Crees que dormiré en mi habitación y te dejare escapar. Te conozco y por no asumir responsabilidades eres capaz de salta el balcón para mañana no acompañarme, hoy dormiré contigo así que apaga esa vela y ven, mañana hay que madrugar.

 **Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

No lo rompí lo juro, si vale lo que dice lo no lo rompería así no lo vendería a buen precio

Por Horus, no lo rompiste, le aviso a ver con claridad el secreto que escondía este objeto

A no, digo claro que no, ya sabía que abría así

Seguro, le pregunto a verlo

No..., No lo sabía, mira tiene algo dentro

Cuidado Jon si es un pedazo de papiro o papel antiguo podría dañarse, el simple hecho de este ambiente puede destruirlo y no queremos esos

Hermana yo soy egiptólogo sé cómo tratar una pieza antigua, a ver déjame ver

Jon enserio obtuviste el titulo o lo compraste, le reprocho a verlo tomar el contenido

Lo obtuve y con excelente nota, oye crees que en verdad sea antiguo

No se tu, tu lo encontraste, que dice

No se entiende bien, pero parece un mapa, dice algo pero no lo entiendo

Deja ver,

Oye cuidado no lo rompas

En egipcio imperial. Vaya no es falso

No leo egipcio imperial

Jon apenas lees antiguo egipcio, a ver puede leerlo aunque es bastante antiguo por lo que veo

Evy me pregunto cómo puedes leer ese egipcio si hasta para Ab es difícil

Será porque amo mi historia, por los Dioses!, mira lo que dice

¿Qué dice?

A veces Jonathan suele traer cosas sin ningún significado o valor histórico, haciendo que me preocupe de cómo las consigue, pero de todas esas cosas que hurta o como dice el encuentra. Tenía planeado esperar hasta la cena para mostrarle a Ab lo encontrado por Jon, él se enoja bastante, cuando Jonathan mancha como dice él, el titulo de egiptólogo y sobre todo la educación que también le inculco, pero sé que por esta vez Ab hará sus reproches a un lado y disfrutara lo encontrado tanto como yo.

Indiscutiblemente, es de la dinastía de Seti I,

Algo que no sepamos

Jon, le reprocho

Evy no me pise

Ab sabemos que es del imperio de Seti I y también sabemos que lo guardaba en su interior es parte de un pergamino que indica cómo llegar a Hamunaptra, prefiero comentar

Ella dice que dice Hamunaptra, la cuidad de lo muertos, pero yo aun lo dudo

Jon es Hamunaptra, ya lo discutimos así que calla, le interrumpo

Evelyn querida esto solo es una reliquia mas robada por Jonathan, Hamunaptra solo es un mito, no hay nada que avale que esa cuidad existió

Ab creo que no es un mito, si ve el mapa los pequeños jeroglífico dice Hamunaptra, este mapa indica muy claro cómo encontrar la cuidad perdida, lo ves. Expreso a señalarle los jeroglíficos,

Hija, todo es mito, leyenda que use para que de niñas durmieras

Ab, vi tu expresión al enseñarte la llave, te conozco desde niña, esta llave si significa algo y lo sabe

A ver no veo muy bien los jeroglíficos tal vez más cerca de la vela, vea algo, ya sabes que este anciano ya no es joven

Oigan y a quién le interesa encontrar una cuidad de momias feas, no lo robe digo encontré para encontrar huesos en sucios harapos

Jonathan no comprendes, Hamunaptra, fue algo más que un santuario de momificación, según los de Cambridge, Seti I, ordeno construir un lugar sagrado donde no solo guardarían los tesoros de su imperio, sino el libro de los vivos, un libro que registraba los más antiguos rituales y según los jeroglífico este libro estaba cubierto en oro y

Oro interesante, enserio hermana, le interrumpo

Todo eso solo son suposiciones Evelyn, Jonathan te sugiero deje de tomar prestado objetos que no te pertenecen y de paso traernos problema a mí y tú hermana,

Es Hamunaptra, verdad

No hija no lo es

Pero Ab ahí lo dice

Oigan si está lleno de oro podemos ir buscar esos tesoros olvidados, digo investigar,

Ab, es Hamunaptra la ciudad si existió

La historia de la cuidad perdida nunca fue confirmada hija, pero si existe podría ser un hallazgo histórico, a ver si puedo ver bien su ubicación, por los Dioses se quema,

Ab lo quemaste, es lo único que puedo reprocharle a ver como en sus manos ha tomado fuego el pergamino

Evy quemo la ruta

Fue lo mejor hija mía,

Lo mejor, no puedo creer lo. Sabe lo que me costó obtener esto y lo quemo

Son muchos los que se han arriesgado buscando esa ciudad y solo encuentran la muerte, ustedes dos no hubieran llegado allí, aun con ese supuesto mapa. Evelyn, eres una mujer inteligente como puedes creer en mitos de una ciudad perdida, Jonathan eres un caso perdido, por más que me dique a educarte te has convertido en mi dolor de cabeza y también el de tu hermana, eres el mayor por los Dioses compórtate, hazlo por tu hermana, ahórranos preocuparnos por ti

Lo hare

Eso espero, porque un día de esto no quiero ver a Evelyn llorando porque a tus amigos se les acabo la paciencia de seguir tolerando tus robos, y no me salte que encuentras las cosas que traes, porque no soy estúpido, Evelyn cambia la cara, no me gusta verte triste, hija mía

Ab podemos ir, mira la está el templo, podemos intentar llegar a la dirección que apenas se ve, ya cerca podemos ubicar la cuidad

Crees Evy, a ver

Si Jon, podemos ubicarnos y

Evelyn te prohibido iniciar una locura como esa

Pero

Pero nada, ya hablamos que esa cuidad no existe, a caso crees que con eso encontraras algo, no es una dirección ni nada por estilo, solo es el dibujo de una ciudad que si existiera ya hubiera sido descubierta, algo así no fuera invisible al mundo, así que por favor te prohíbo cometer tal locura, me entiendes Evelyn

Si Ab

Jonathan comprendiste también o debo repetirlo

Comprendido fuerte y claro

Sé que las intenciones de Ab siempre han sido velar nuestro por bienestar y seguridad, pero tras lo ocurrido en su despacho, comienzo a creer que lo ocurrido con la vela, no fue un simple accidente. No puedo dormir con tan solo pensar que Hamunaptra existe y que el quemo la única forma de encontrarla por temor a que nos pasara algo.

Jonathan puedo entrar

Claro, Evy pasa, dime

Dime la verdad Jonathan, a quien lo robaste la cajita

Evelyn, te juro por mi gato que yo no robe eso

Tú no tienes gato Jonathan, no me mientas

Evy, no me pegues

Jon dime la verdad, hermano te imaginas que encontremos esa ciudad, pero con el mapa quemado no lo aremos, por eso dime a quien le robaste el mapa, si obtuvo esto, es porque sabe dónde está la cuidad o conoce alguien que estuvo allí

Se lo gane a un tipo haces días en el Bar

Dámela

No la tengo Ab se quedo con ella

Jon te conozco, tu no le dejarías ese objeto, no sabiendo que podría abrirte la puerta a la riqueza, dámela

Cuídala sí, me costó quitarme al tipo de arriba

No que la ganaste

Si claro yo la gane

Si no fuese mi hermano evitaría hasta hablarte, dime sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo

A quien

A quien le robaste la llave Jonathan

No sé donde esta, créeme esa noche mi única preocupación era salir de allí vivo, además no creo que ese sepa que es Hamunaptra. Lo mejor hermanita es vender esta baratija y olvidarlo. Oíste Ab, nosotros no encontraríamos nada aun teniendo el mapa, sin contar que no querrás ir donde está el salvaje ese

Entonces si sabes dónde encontrarlo

Algo así

¿Dónde está?

Bueno no gane esa cajita y menos la tome prestada

Jonathan dime algo que no sepa, ahora dime donde podemos encontrar a tu amigo

Es el primero que me descubre, sabes que soy muy bueno, si me ve me mata, lo mejor es que no lo busquemos, en serio hermanita, no querrás que a tu hermano predilecto le peguen

Eres mi único hermano Jonathan, no tengo a quien más elegir como predilecto

Y eso me hace especial, Evelyn, enserio que estaré en serios problemas si lo veo otra vez

Eso te busca por robar, Jonathan te he dicho que no busque problemas, el día que te encierren a mí no me llames y muchos menos espere que Ab te ayude porque ni él ni yo iremos a ese lugar tan repulsivo como la presión, porque no te corrige ahora que tienes tiempo

Vez te lo dije

¿Qué?

Que no vas a ir a la prisión

Está en prisión

Si, cuando intente escapar empuje otro para que lo detuviera, dio una tremenda pelea, llego hasta la policía, fue un caos total, apenas logre salir de allí sin ser arrestado

Me evitare sermonearte ahora pero más tarde hablaremos eso, ahora solo pensaremos como pedirle que nos diga como encontró el mapa,

¡Que! de hablas,

Hablo que mañana bien temprano iremos a la Prisión a preguntarle amablemente donde encontró la llave

A la prisión!

Si

No creo que sea buena idea, ya dijiste que a ese lugar no irías ni por mí, porque ir a ver un extraño

Si lo dije, pero fue por mi hermano, no por un extraño que pudo haber estado en Hamunaptra, vamos Jon donde está tu espíritu aventurero

Ahora mismo bajo a la cama, Evelyn no es buena idea, enserio

Mañana iremos y cuidado si se te ocurre escaparte

Que haces

Crees que dormiré en mi habitación y te dejare escapar. Te conozco y por no asumir responsabilidades eres capaz de salta el balcón para mañana no acompañarme, hoy dormiré contigo, así que apaga esa vela y ven, mañana hay que madrugar.


	4. Chapter 4 La Prision de Asak

**9:40 am**

Prisión Asak, muchos entran, nadie sale, leo a llegar antes estos inmensos muros y dos puertas,

Evy aun podemos dar marcha atrás, vámonos

No seas cobarde Jonathan, le reprocho

No es cobardía es más bien instinto de supervivencia,

Si claro supervivencia, no será que temes que ese hombre aun detrás de rejas te pegue, que bien merecido que lo tienes

Oye soy tu hermano, deberías apoyarme

Porque te apoyo no estás en prisión

Evy, enserio vámonos este lugar no me agrada

Jon deberías pensar eso cuando robas

Evy no lo digas en voz alta y no robo solo tomo prestado

Cállate y entremos. En verdad la idea de venir a prisión no me parece la más cómoda y sobre todo agradable, no se como tantos hombres pueden ocupar un mismo espacio, pero entre mi estomago revuelto ante lo que veo y esta peste en el ambiente, esta mi sed de aventura, claro que no pensé que aquí estaría la llave para el mayor de los descubrimientos de la historia.

Y porque una hermosura quiere ver a ese imbécil

Oiga cuide su vocabulario, respete a mi hermana

Perdón que humor. Señorita le aconsejo que aprovechen esta visita, porque será la última del cerdo,

Lo dejaran libre

¡Que!, claro que no,

Oiga mi hermana no le ha hecho ningún chiste, deje de reírse

Ustedes si que son estirados,

Nos dice porque será la última visita del señor, prefiero preguntarle a ignorar su comentario

Señor, enserio cree que es cerdo es un Señor

Respóndale a mi hermana

Lo colgare, el muy cerdo se cree un sabelotodo, sin contar que es difícil de controlar, animales así los elimino

Podría tener algo de educación este lugar no es para animales son hombres que lamentablemente han cometido errores

Señorita me comporto como quiero, Bueno aquí los dejo, debo organizar la celebración, no todos los días colgamos a uno de estos

En verdad que ignoro como un hombre como él se ocupa de este lugar y aunque tenía preparado un buen sermón por su comentario y la pobre suerte de ese hombre, he tenido que callar, todo por ver como el hombre que hemos venido a ver ha sido lanzado contra la rejas, el que claramente como Jonathan me advirtió no parece saber nada de Hamunaptra, y supongo que ni la fecha en que estamos.

Bueno señorita aquí le dejo a su ¡Señor!

Evi yo creo que deberíamos irnos ahora,

Espera Jon, le pido ante sus palabras en mi oído

Tú, aprovecha la visita, será la última

Quien lo dice

Yo animal

Animal

Dioses, oiga no le pegue, pido a verlo pegarle al oficial, que claramente solo puedo controlar

Vez lo que te digo Evy, mejor vámonos

Que no!, Jonathan, oiga señor, señor, hey le hablo

No tiene que gritar hermosa, te oigo

Eh, es lo único que puedo expresar a verlo luego de que otro oficiales mas debieron pegarle para que este callera de rodilla, y aunque tuvo intensión de levantarse, ha preferido responderme que pegarle

¿Los conozco?

No, es lo único que puedo responderle, mientras Jon se esconde tras de mí,

No, nos equivocamos de persona, discúlpenos, vamos Evelyn,

Espera Jonathan

Yo creo que si los conozco

Puede ser, somos misioneros de la palabra amigo, pero vemos que está ocupado, así que ya nos vamos, Evelyn vámonos ahora

Sé que debería reprocharle a los dos guardias que hablan sin prestar atención a como este hombre se supo se pie y le pego Jon aun del otro de las rejas, pero sé porque vine a este sucio lugar y porque ahora le paso a Jonathan por arriba

Nunca olvido una cara amigo y usted que quiere

Vera Señor…,

O´Connell

Señor O´Connell, mi hermano encontró algo que le pertenecía y

Me robo, porque eso hizo su hermano

Lo gane,

Jon por favor mantén la distancia, prefiero advertirle a verlo ponerse de pie y ver la actitud agresiva del Señor O'Connell a verle la cara a Jon otra vez

Okey, pero no te acerques es un animal

Acércate amigo y veras como este animal te pega nuevamente

No, lo siento aquí me quedo

Jonathan basta, espera atrás quieres

Solo porque me lo pide, porque si no le hubara enseñado mis puños

Jon atrás, señor O´Connell a mi hermano y a mi nos interesa saber donde encontró, bueno ya sabe

La cajita de metal,

Jon silencio, le pido aunque ya ha revelado el motivo de nuestra presencia

Es una llave,

Una llave, vez Evy los egipcios y nos inventos

Sabe del pergamino, es lo único que puedo preguntarle en voz baja, sorprendida de ver que después de todo no es tan ignorante como parece

Era mío antes de que su hermano me robara, claro que se, que guardaba en mi bolsillo

Donde la encontró, digo porque sabe que contiene el pergamino

El mapa para llegar a Hamunaptra, cree que soy estúpido como su hermano

Oiga soy egiptólogo

Jon porque no das una vuelta, mientras hablo con el Señor O´Connell, si

Estaré vigilándote, no toque a mi hermana, porque si no ni las rejas te salvaran

Jon vete, usted disculpe a mi hermano

No la disculpo en cambio le tengo pena, un hombre como el solo sirve para alimentar a los perros

Oiga es mi hermano

No vino aquí a ver cómo le pegaba a su hermano o las guardias, ¿qué quiere?

Conoce la cuidad perdida, me atrevo a preguntarle

La cuidad de los muertos, Hamunaptra, como la quiera llamar, si la conozco, allí encontré esa llave

Entonces ah estado en Hamunaptra

Es lo que le acabo de decir,

Seguro, digo hay muchos lugares en el desierto, uno puedo creer ver algo y luego no es real

Tan seguro, que mi pelotón huyo del lugar aun cuando le ganamos a las fuerzas enemigas

Entonces usted sabría guiarnos hasta Hamunaptra

Dígame algo señorita

Carnahan, Evelyn Carnahan

Carnahan

Si,

Quiere ir a Hamunaptra, a la cuidada de los muertos

Si claro, por eso vine aquí Señor O'Connell

Acérquese y le diré cómo llegar

En serio, dígame

Sáqueme de aquí y la llevare

Sé que la palabra de un reo no vale nada, por librarse de su destino en la orca podría inventar saber la ubicación de la cuidad perdida, pero no es por cómo me grito que lo sacara que ahora lo veo, mientras los dos guardias intentan llevarlo a su muerto, me miro porque sin saber en qué momento me obligo a corresponderle un beso. Tengo interés de llegar a Hamunaptra, aunque al lograrlo tenga que liberar a un hombre que hasta hace poco conozco y que por su comportamiento tal vez no deba confiar en él, pero prefiero arriesgarme que luego lamentar no haber intentando encontrar a Hamunaptra.

 **05 minutos después:**

Y porque no ver como a ese puerco se le rompe el cuello,

Bueno señor, porque lo encerró sin ni siquiera un juicio y porque no tiene porque colgarlo, es lo único lógico que se me ocurre explicarle a este hombre que encajan perfectamente en la descripción de un cerdo,

Juicio, esta loca

Oigan respécteme

Esta es mi prisión yo decido como hablar y a quien colgar y ese cerdo perderá el cuello hoy

La idea de liberarlo no me había parecido tan difícil, Jonathan pensó que la tarea sería imposible, pero siempre he sido positiva y aunque ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia con este hombre desagradable, tengo que pensar rápido que como librar al Señor O'Connell de ese orca, al ver el verdugo subir a la rampa que han preparado para su fin y sin dudarlo atarle al cuello un soga.

Que cuelgue hasta que se le rompa el cuello

No, es lo único que puedo gritar al ver a O´Connell caer suspendido de su cuello por la soga atada por el verdugo. Sé que con cerrar mis ojos no evitare, como ante toda esta multitud de preso, un hombre muere y peor aún, el único que conoce el camino hacia Hamunaptra, mis intensiones no son verlo morir y veo que el destino tampoco quiere que lo vea -Está vivo, suspiro al escuchar al verdugo gritarle al Director de la presión que O'Connell sigue con vida

Como que está vivo, es imposible

Por favor déjelo libre, le pagare 10 libra de esterlina si eso quiere

10 libra, ¿por qué le interesa ese cerdo?

Por nada,

Ah, lo quiere a sus servicios, es eso verdad,

Que!,¿ de qué habla?

Es hermosa puedo ser su acompañante y no tiene que pagar nada

Oiga procure mantener su distancia, no se igualado

Bien, entonces que se muera, no creo que resista tanto, disfrutare verlo morir lentamente

Le daré 15

15, este puerco casi mata a 15 de mis hombres, sin contar que agitaba a los demás reos,

20, le sumo a ver O`Connell comenzar a perder el sentido al faltarle aire

Este puerco le importa, ¿porque?

Le dije que por nada, déjelo libre por favor

Por nada me ofrece monedas, que la soga le arranque el cuello

El sabe cómo llegar a Hamunaptra, le confieso sin más remedio, a escucharlo gritar su deseo contra O`Connell

Hamunaptra

Si,

Es un chiste, esa cuidad es un mito, cree que soy estúpido

Algo así

Qué quiso decir

Por favor libérelo, prefiero pedirle al no querer entrar en detalle sobre mi respuesta sobre que si lo considero un ignorante y repulsivo, - Oiga ese hombre en verdad sabe donde se encuentra Hamunaptra, porque cree que me urge que lo libere

Ese infeliz no sabe dónde queda Hamunaptra, ni siquiera donde está su nariz,

Le aseguro Señor que ese hombre si sabe cómo llegar Hamunaptra

Si es cierto quiero un por ciento de lo que encuentren

Un por ciento

Sí, quiero el 100 %

100 %, está loco!

Que se muera entonces

Es un ladrón, porque le tendría que dar el 100%

Porque el ladrón, puerco está muriendo

Le daré un 25 %, prefiero ofrecerle a ver como O'Connell ya no tolera la presión de la soga y se torna morado por la falta de aire

100 % o nada,

No ofrezco más que 60

70

50

60 y su hermosa compañía,

Esta loco, ni en sueño, respécteme, le exijo a pegarle ante su sucia propuesta al querer tocar mi pierna

100 % o se muere,

Le daré 50

90

75 le resto

80 es mi última propuesta, y responda rápido porque si ese hombre muere no tendrá nada, así que dígame ya acepta o no?

40 le contestó

10 %

Acepto!, y ya no hay mas negociación, lo felicito hizo un buen trato, expreso a presionar su mano aunque no quiero ni imaginar su la tiene sucias, dioses mi mano, la lavare hasta con alcohol,

10%, que no

Usted acepto, ahora cumpla y hágalo pronto, porque entonces perderá mas.


	5. Chapter 5 Surgando el Nilo

**Muelle del Cairo, 7:00 A.M**

Sé que la idea de ofrecerle el 10 % al director de la prisión no ha sido bien recibido por Jon, pero entiendo que es un pago justo, por saberla la vida al hombre que nos llevara a Hamunaptra. Yo no hago esta aventura por el tesoro, claro que Jonathan no lo ve así, pero no me importa. Solo espero que el desliñado Señor O'Connell llegue hasta el punto que acordamos de encuentro, y que no me haya visto la cara y escapado, porque entonces si le pagare más de 10 % a director de prisión para que lo encierre por estafa, claro aunque tal vez con el también pierda mis monedas, porque dudo mucho que logre encontrar a O'Connell si este ha decidido engañarme.

Debiste regatear más Evy, ahora tendremos que darle el 10 % a ese ladrón, que por cierto es un cerdo, viste como comía

Jon no seas avaro y no me recuerdes a ese hombre tan desagradable

Y si no encontramos nada Evy, y si solo encontramos arena y si nos perdemos, Evelyn yo no quiero morir,

Jon por favor cálmate, ni siquiera yo estoy tan preocupada, me pondrás nerviosas

Pues te recomiendo que comiences a sentirte nerviosa, porque cuando Ab sepa que hoy no te presentaras al museo, porque te aventuraste a este viaje, hermanita créeme se enojara

Cuando vaya a darse cuenta Jonathan estaremos lejos, además le escribí una nota explicándole y pidiéndole perdón y como Ab me consiente y quiere me perdonara. Ahora solo espero que el inculto y desaliñado del señor O´Connell no nos allá mentido, por solo salir de prisión y salvar su cuello

Crees que el hombre estuvo enserio en la ciudad perdida

Yo espero que no haya sido solo una falsa para salir de prisión Jon

Créame señorita estuve en Hamunaptra,

Señor O'Connell, es lo único que puedo expresar al girarme y como mi hermano ver al elegante hombre que ahora se detiene ante nosotros. Lamentablemente no logre investigar sobre su pasado, antes de que por culpa de Jonathan fuese encerrado, debí confiar en mi instinto de sacarlo, y ahora que lo veo detenidamente, tal vez lo he juzgado mal.

Inculto y desaliñado, hermanita no lo creo, son las palabras que Jon me ha susurrado, mientras me siento tranquila a ver que el cumplió su palabra, mientras por segunda vez siento esto al verlo, esa misma sensación de cuando lo vi por primera vez

¿Sus maletas?,

Si, le respondo al verlo tomar mis valijas y así subir el barco, mientras intento descifrar porque ante este hombre que desconozco completamente, siento esta extraña sensación, la que ya descarte no es desconfianza

Te parece interesante verdad

De que hablas Jonathan

No mirabas el barco hermanita,

Mejor sube Jon, le aconsejo a comenzar a subir las escaleras del barco, para no mostrarle que tenía razón al decir que no miraba al barco, suficiente tengo con esto que siento, para mentirle a mi hermano

Oigan espérenme,

Evy y que hace aquí este

No se Jonathan, le contesto mientras ambos vemos al desagradable socio de viaje correr hacia nosotros

Creí que no llegaba

Disculpe Señor, pero que hace aquí,

Ahkan, para mis amigos

Ahkan, repito a ver a mi hermano, ¿bien Señor Ahkan que hace aquí?

Solo Ahkan, hermosa y vine a velar mi 10%, no confió en nadie cuando hay dinero de por medio, así que los acompañare,

Primeramente cuando le hable a mi hermana lo hará como Señorita Carnahan y segundo, Que hará que!

Iré con ustedes, con permiso, siempre quise salir de la cuidad y esto será muy interesante y productivo

Pero es enserio, es lo único que expresar a ver como este hombre abre camino al echarme a un lado y así subir al barco

Hermana pues si que habla muy enserio, por Horus apesta,

Que mal educado

Que esperaba de alguien que está muerto y no lo sabe Evelyn

Yo espero que todo esto valga la pena Jon, porque si, no seré la primera en tirar dejarlo en medio del desierto junto al señor O'Connell. La idea de iniciar este viaje me ha llenado se ilusiones, no dejare que el escepticismo de que la ciudad es un mito comience a preocuparme, me siento muy confiada de que esto será un éxito y seré conocida por todos como la que encontró Hamunaptra, estoy emocionada, claro por mi alegría tampoco dejare de pensar en los contratiempos que puedan llegar a surgir, aunque no es por los posibles contratiempos por lo cual mi libro deja de parecerme interesante, y sin poder evitarlo gritar de la impresión.

La asuste,

Señor O'Connell, ¿qué le pasa?, como se atreve a interrumpir mi lectura,

No estaba leyendo lo sabe,

No le dije que se podía sentar, prefiero reprocharle a verlo sentarse frente a mí y así acomodar sobre la mesa su valija

Se supone que el molesto debería ser yo, por cómo se expreso de mí esta mañana

De qué habla, le pregunto mientras finjo ver mí las páginas de mi libro, porque sé que se refiero, claro que no quiero tocar el tema.

Si no mal recuerdo, fueron las palabras inculto y desaliñado

Veo que tiene muy mala costumbre de acercarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, digo a mi defensa aunque igual no debí expresarme así, dioses que vergüenza.

Cuando es necesario si

Si está molesto, solo le digo que la molesta aquí debería ser yo, por cómo me beso a la fuerza,

Ah por eso está molesta, no se queje que no fue la gran cosa

Que!, Pero que dice

Iba a ser horcado, no quería morir sin haber besado una mujer y usted era la más cercana y la similar una

Es un salvaje sin educación, como se atreve a ofenderme así, le reprocho

Tranquila, era un chiste

Usted señor O'Connell , es.., no sé ni que es….,

Que creyó?

Olvídelo, prefiero pedirle a no querer mostrar lo que por alguna razón comenzó a ocupar espacio en mis pensamientos, por culpa de ese beso – como dice usted es ese beso no fue nada

Nada, segura

100% Señor O'Connell, oh a caso ¿para usted si significo algo?, ¿porque me mira así?, tengo algo en la cara

Siempre es así de difícil

Difícil, que quiere decir con eso

Olvídelo, prefiero pedirle a centrarme en mis armas

Por Horus y todas esas armas, a donde cree que va, a la guerra, prefiero cuestionarle a dejar por terminado el tema del beso

Allá no sola hay arena y ni los camellos y sus libros servirán para enfrentar lo que sea que nos esté esperando,

Cree que algo allá algo sobre natural, y no me vea así, los antiguos egipcios no maldecían por solo gusto,

Algo hizo correr a mi batallón e incluso del batallón enemigo, los cuales prefirieron desertar y correr al desierto que permanecer allí y si continúa allí, prefiero estar preparado

Entonces cree en maldiciones Señor O'Connell

No creo maldiciones, solo en lo que veo, le explico a cargar mi Tauro.

No me gustan las armas

Entonces le gustaría que la atacaran y que no tuviera como protegerla,

No, claro que no

Entonces usted continúe con sus libros, que yo me ocupare de estar bien armando.

Por lo que veo nuestras diferencias comienzan hasta en el modo de ver y pensar las cosas,

Si pensáramos iguales no hubiera atracción, no crees

¡Atracción!

Porque no va a descansar el viaje por tierra será pesado y no pretendo cargarla si llega a caerse del cansancio

Pesado,

Gracias, prefiero responderle a verla ponerse de pie. Sé que no estaba en mis planes volver a ese maldito lugar, pero soy un hombre de palabras, aunque no se porque rayo comienzo a verme influenciado por su presencia, -

Rayos, odio el heno!

Benny,…Beny..., que grata sorpresa, maldita rata, le saludo, al descubrirlo tras unas cajas y heno, al escucharlo quejarse

O'Connell que sorpresa

Arriba, le ordeno al levantarlo por el cuello

Oye tranquilo, así saludas a un viejo amigo de la armada

Amigo nunca fuimos amigo, maldita rata, te dije que algún día me cobraría tu deserción, bien este es momento, le advierto al tomar mi arma y apuntarle

Espera O'Connell tengo hijos

No tienes hijo,

Pero podrías tenerlo

¿Maldito traidor que haces aquí?

Lo mismo que tu amigo,

¿Que?,

Voy a Hamunaptra y no me digas que no, escuche que es tu destino amigo, aunque pagaría por no volver allí, oye me bajas

Fuiste el primero en salir corriendo de allí, y ahora volverás, le cuestiono al tirarlo sobre el heno

Hice trato, si no cumplo no me pagan

Benny eres un maldito cobarde, no irías ni que con ello dependiera tu vida

Soy un guía serio O'Connell

Benny, si serviste en mi pelotón fue por falta de hombres no porque te creíamos serio o un buen apoyo, oh no recuerdas como tiraste el rifle y huiste como gallina, porque yo si lo recuerdo rata, le reprocho apegarle a la cabeza

Si lo recuerdo, pero estas vivo y eso importa amigo

No somos amigos,

Colega en estoces,

Nada Benny,

Que humor

A que ilusos ahora pretender engañar, porque luego de ocurrido, procure que la armada tuviera tu historial para evitar engaños

Yankees y estos son difíciles de engañar. Oye y porque sigues aquí, si tu guerra término hace un año amigo, escuche que te ascendieron a general pero declinaste seguir.

No me cambies el tema Benny

Y tu O'Connell porque te quedaste, porque piensas regresar a ese maldito lugar

No te incumbe Benny

La vi, es muy hermosa,

¿Qué?

Tú chica, si no me equivoco trabaja en el Museo Nacional del Cairo, no sabía que te gustaban las inteligente

Respeta Benny si no quiere que aquí mismo te pegue un tiro

Amigo solo digo que siempre pareciste amante de las mujeres de Egipto, más bola que cerebro verdad

Dios Benny, idiota, le grito al tirarlo al maldito rio Nilo, que desperdiciar una de mis balas

 **Dentro:**

Así y quien los llevara, prefiero preguntar a cambiar mis cartas por buenos naipes

Uno que dice haber estado allí, oye baraja bien esas cartas, sin trampas oíste

Tranquilo se de naipes, así que su guía estuvo allá, que coincidencia, nosotros

Jonathan cierra la boca, le advierto a entrar y pegarle en la cabeza y ver que aparte de hacer trampa con los naipes hablara de mas con los ilusos que contrataron a Benny

Así que eres amigo de nuestro buen servidor de cartas,

Y ustedes son los Yankees, le respondo al sentarme y ver a Jonathan evitarme, simulando analizar sus cartas,

Así es, según tu amigo ustedes también van a Hamunaptra,

Así, Jonathan tendremos que hablar de tu comunicación con extraños, le sugiero a presionar con fuerza su hombro

Auch.. O'Connell duele

Dolor no sabe que es dolor, sigue hablando de más y sabrás que es dolor Jonathan, le advierto en voz baja, mientras simulo ver su mano de cartas

No voy, Iré por más vino, ¿quieren?, ¿quiere O'Connell?,

No y no te alejes

No escapare O'Connell que me crees,

Porque se de que eres capaz te lo digo, le advierto a verificar que mi billetera siga en mi chaqueta

O'Connell

Si, le contesto mientras evito reírme al ver a Jonathan en la barra burlarse del yankee con sombrero de vaquero

Soy Henderson, el es Daniels y mi amigo con lentes Burns

O´Connell pero supongo que Jon ya hizo presentaciones, le contesto a Henderson

Si claro, aparte de buen jugador es muy comunicativo,

Nos gano hasta lo que no tenemos

Conociendo a Jon no lo dudo, comento ante el comentario de Daniel, a ver a Jonathan pagar con dinero americano de una billetera que obviamente sé que no le pertenece

Pero somos buenos jugadores, recuperaremos nuestro dinero

No lo creo, prefiero responder a Henderson quien prefiere acomodar su sombrero de vaquero que prestarle atención a la falta de su billetera, la cual desde también veo en las manos de Jonathan

Tu amigo solo tuvo buena racha, le ganaremos verdad Henderson

Jon no es de arriesgarse, sugiero hagan lo mismo

¿Qué yo qué?

Nada Jonathan, y si te metes en problema no cuentes conmigo, le advierto en voz baja a sentarse a mi lado y devolverle a Burns y Henderson su billetera, a dejar su chaqueta colgada en la silla.

O'Connell mira te presentamos a nuestro guía, pero Señor Gabor ¿qué le paso?,

Oye amigo te bañas con ropa

Muy chistoso, amigo tuyo O´Connell

Así es,

Oye O´Connell porque no hacemos una puesta, digo ya que todos iremos a Hamunaptra porque no le ponemos algo emoción la búsqueda

Henderson ya hemos perdido bastante esta noche, necesitamos dinero para movernos aquí, recuerda que no estamos en las Vegas

Tranquilo Burns, necesito emoción dentro tanta arena, que dices O´Connell

Por mi si, de cuanto hablamos,

Jonathan tú cierra la boca, le sugiero a pegarle en la cabeza

Que pasa O´Connell teme perder,

Benny procura sacudir tu sombre en otra dirección, prefiero advertir ante su comentario a patear su silla y así tirarlo – Jonathan muévete, es hora de dormir

Pero aún es temprano,

Camina, se acabo el juego

 **Del lado sur del barco, área de los camarotes**

Entonces debajo de los pies de la estatua de Anubis está el libro, claro Evelyn Anubis debía proteger el libro, les veré la cara a los de Cambridge, cuando presente libro. Se supone que parte de esta búsqueda se debe a mis años de investigación y estudios, a través de los libros los cuales ya conozco casi de memoria, aunque ahora mismo ni siquiera logro encontrar la concentración necesaria para consultar el texto que hace referencia a la posible ubicación del libro que deseo encontrar en Hamunaptra

Qué te pasa Evelyn debería estar emocionada y bien concentrada, me reprocho al verme en el espejo, tu lo oíste no fue nada.

No sé porque desde aquel beso, siento que O´Connell, parece nublar mis prioridades, se que la razón por la cual abandone el Cairo, es para poder hacer el descubrimiento más importante de todo los siglos, encontrar Hamunaptra empujara mi carrera como egiptóloga, pero no sé, porque razón siento que no es lo que ahora quiero descubrir. - Basta Evy porque insiste en pensar que le atraes, solo es un brusco y inculto, si esos es lo que es, céntrate a lo que viniste y ignóralo, me aconsejo.

Ab dice que vivo en un mundo de fantasía y que por eso a veces no vivió la realidad, se que mi pasión por el antiguo Egipto lo llevo en la sangre y que aunque parezca muy extraño siento que ha sido parte de mí desde vidas pasadas, creo en la vida después de la muerte, aun cuando soy una chica de ver antes de creer. Aunque ahora mismo ver humo entrar por debajo de mi puerta, es la razón por cual lo ignoro mis propios pensamientos y grito fuego.

Lo correcto es que salga y busque a mi hermano y a O'Connell, pero no es por el fuego que detengo mis pasos ante la puerta y creo que pronto descubriré que este fuego no fue accidental sino intencional.

La llave, ¿dónde está?

Es una llave, es lo único que puedo expresar a ver hacia mi mesa de noche y así lo que pensé era una simple cajita de metal

Responde, ¿donde está la llave?

Ayuda, es lo único que puedo gritar luego de patearlo por la entre piernas, saltar a mi cama y tomar la llave. Supongo que otra hubiera corrido por ayuda, pero no soy cualquier chica y aunque temo lo peor a ver que mi patada no ha del todo efectiva el ver a O'Connell entrar a mi habitación y dispararle al hombre que no dudo en empuñar una daga en mi contra, me hace pensar que después de todo no fue tan loca mi idea de ir por la llave.

Estas bien?

Si,

Entonces salgamos de aquí, Jonathan nos espera fuera

La llave espere, le pido a verla en el piso. Quisiera saber que sabe ese hombre en el suelo de lo que ahora se, es una llave, aunque ahora mismo creo que la idea de tomar la llave no fue tan buena idea. He llegado bastante lejos para que un desconocido arruiné mis planes y jure hacer todo lo posible para alcanzar mi sueño, aunque nunca me imagine que para ello tendría que tomar la vela junto a mí, y así lograr librarme del hombre que desde el piso me había sujetado de mi pierna izquierda, – Lo siento, yo no quise hacer eso, me disculpo a ver al pobre hombre ponerse de pie y gritar luego de que sin pensarlo mucho le clavara en el ojo la vela

Creo que la subestime, pero yo prefiero una bala

Enserio que no fue mi intensión, solo quería que me soltara

Resulto hermosa, que es lo que importa

Esta muerto, es lo único que puedo preguntarle a O'Connell a verme ahora tras el

Ahora si, vámonos, le respondo a dispararle al idiota que aun en llama quiso llegar a ella

Pero el mapa aun está en la mesa

Hermosa sé cómo llegar a esa ciudad, ahora salgamos de aquí

Entre mis planes de ir a Hamunaptra no estaba abandonar el barco a mitad de la noche y muchos menos porque este se incendia, O'Connell vio hombres subir al barco cuando se dirigía hacia mi habitación, por lo que es claro que este fuego fue planificado, y que es la llave el motivo de que estos hombres vestidos de negro estén aquí.

Hermosa atrás,

Dioses, es lo único que puedo expresar a cubrirme tras de O'Connell ante la lluvia de disparo que nos recibió a la cubierta del barco

Hermosa esto hombres no son mercenarios, vinieron por algo y tu lo tienes, así que mantente atrás, le sugiero al cargar mi arma,

Sabe quiénes son

No y tampoco lo vamos a averiguar, cuando le diga corra, correrá hacia esos barriles,

Que!

Ahora!

Juro que si dos días atrás me hubieran dicho, Evelyn encontraras las llaves que te permitirán llegar a Hamunaptra, pero para llegar tendría que escapar de unos misteriosos hombres, de una lluvia de balas y un barco incendiado y juro que solo me hubiera burlado. Pero este es mi realidad y el reírse ya no es una opción.

Evelyn hasta que a pareces, ¿estás bien?

Si Jon

O'Connell no se tú, pero aquí ya no es seguro

Sabe nadar, prefiero preguntarle a su hermana a carga mi arma al cinturón

Cuando la ocasión lo amerita si, ¿Por qué pregunta?

Hermanita porque creo que ahora la ocasión lo amerita

¿Oiga que hace?, le cuestiono a verme cargada por O'Connell, sé que mi pregunta esta de mas, pero igual no puedo dejar de reprocharle su atrevimiento al levantarme sin ni siquiera esperar mi aprobación

Hermanita, es obvio, que te lanzara al agua, yo solo espero que no esté fría

Nade hacia el otro lado del rio,

Que!, es lo único que pudo expresarme a verme nublada tanto por la idea de ser lanzada al rio como por verme cargada en sus fuertes brazo, y así percibí ese rico perfume, dioses en lo que pienso.

Buena caída Evy,

Tu turno Jonathan

Me podría lanzar más cerca de la orilla,

No te lanzare, saltaras

Ah yo pensé

Deja de pensar y toma y mejor húndete tú Jonathan y no mis armas, le amenazo a entregarle mi valija - Entendiste

Si fuerte y claro

Entonces salta

Es mejor huir que morir aquí, adiós

Donde venir a caer, me lamento a ver a Jonathan saltar al agua, mientras los americanos disfrutan esta balacera

O´Connell... O´Connell se quema el barco

Enserio, le respondo a Ahkan, a encender una dinamita y lanzarla al grupo que ataca la debilidad los Yankees

¿Qué haremos?,

Buscare ayuda, espera aquí

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6 Y Ahora que

**Media Noche, orilla de Nilo**

No puedo creer que perdimos todo, ¿quiénes eran esos?, ¿qué haremos sin nada?

Por lo menos estamos bien Evy,

Jon pero sin ropa, comida, sin mis herramientas, como llegaremos

Es siempre tan histérica, porque ya me duele la cabeza de solo oírla

A quien le dijo histérica, oiga le estoy hablando, le reprocho a ver a O'Connell darme la espalda, y sentarse en la tierra

Evy, no le moleste más si, el hombre no saco de ahí con vida, déjalo respirar

Pretendía sermonear a Jon por su comentario e incluso aceptar con O´Connell que no debí quejarme y de paso agradecerle por habernos ayudado, pero he preferido no decir nada a oír ese hombre del otro del rio gritarle, lo que supongo empeorara su mal humor y dolor de cabeza

Oye O´Connell…. O´Connell,

Benny imbécil que quieres

Si que está molesto hermanita mantén la distancia

Cállate Jon, le reprocho a ver este hombre, el cual parece conocerlo y quiero saber porque

O'Connell por lo visto nosotros tenemos los caballos y ustedes están del lado contrario del rio y sin nada,

No me digan que tengo que volver a nadar, enserio el agua esta helada

Estamos del lado correcto, ¿verdad?, le pregunto a O´Connell al verlo ponerse de pie y detenerse junto a mí, mientras Jon comienza a lamentarse tener que volver a nadar

Este el es lado correcto, le respondo. -Benny ustedes son lo que están del lado equivocado del río, idiota

Que, no es cierto

Yo nunca me equivoco Benny, lo sabes

Creo que se enojo, escuchamos de mi hermano, mientras ese hombre de nombre Benny maldice la mala suerte de estar del lado equivocado del Rio. Supongo que es la razón por la cual él, parece más preocupado en descansar y aunque no me hace nada de gracia que hayamos perdido todo, bueno., por lo menos me siento segura al saber que después de todo estamos en el camino correcto y no destinados a perdernos. – ¿De dónde conoce a ese hombre?, me animo a preguntarle a verlo y peinar su pelo mojado.

De la armada por si creyó que en prisión

Sé qué tipo de hombre es aunque quiera mostrar lo contrario, prefiero responderle mientras él decide recoger algunas ramas secas

O'Connell, donde dormiremos, digo porque si vamos a descansar, mi hermana necesita dormir y yo claro esta

Aquí Jonathan, es peligroso caminar a oscura,

Aquí, y no podemos ir hacia allá a lo lejos se ve luz, aviso mientras el enciende fuego y se sienta frente este,

Hermosa de noche no es aconsejable moverse por estas tierras, ya mañana compraremos camellos y provisiones, así que toma asiento para que te seque, mojada y con este clima no podrá ni siquiera dormir

Soy egipcia se como es el clima de noche, le respondo al sentarme

Hermana no enojes al hombre

Jon callado vivirás mas, le sugiero ante su comentario a quitarle el seguro a mis dos tauro

Oye O'Connell crees que lleguemos primero que ellos, yo nunca he perdido una puesta

Apuesta, ¿Jonathan que hiciste?

Evy porque me pegas

Porque te conozco y se que no dejas de meterte en problemas aun estando en otro y por lo que oigo no dudaste en involucrar nuestra investigación, ¿porque lo hiciste?, era nuestro secreto

Evy no tengo la culpa que ellos también vayan a Hamunaptra

¿Qué?

Su amigo los guiara allá, por eso hice la apuesta

Primeramente Jonathan Benny no es mi amigo, y segundo hermosa fue el quien hizo la apuesta que tampoco acepte

Entonces ellos también llegaran a Hamunaptra, pero como

Benny fue parte de mi pelotón y antes de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza por desertar huyo, es una rata y los americano creen poder confiar en el, dudo que lleguen, le explico a sacudir mi chaqueta y no poder evitar ver su cara desilusión a escuchar que no será la única en encontrar ese maldito lugar.

Vez hermanita yo no dije nuestro secreto, bueno ya no tan secreto

Jonathan para tu seguridad procura no seguir dando información, porque si no me ocupara de que mantengas la boca cerrada, y créeme te dolerá

Iré por mas leñas, permiso

Y ahora que hare, creí que seria la única en encontrar Hamunaptra

No tiene porque preocuparte, están del lado equivocado del rio, les tomara dos o tres días cruzar, tenemos la ventaja, será la primera en encontrar esa ciudad.

¿Puedo confiar en usted que así será?, le pregunto aunque por su palabra sé que no solo las dijo para darme ánimos o garantizar que después de todo el haberlo sacado de aquel horrible lugar y claro la muerte no fue en vano

Hermosa si algo tengo es palabra, ten aun sigue húmeda, pero cuando se seque la cubrirá bien del frio,

Gracias, es lo único que puedo expresar a verlo levantarse sentarse a mi lado y cubrir mis hombros con su chaqueta. Entre mis planes de encontrar a Hamunaptra no estaba el saltar a mitad de la noche al rio Nilo y muchos menos el dormir en la intemperie en camisón, pero por lo menos en algo O'Connell nuevamente tenía razón, no muy lejos encontraríamos las cosas que necesitaremos para el viaje y pronto llegar a Hamunaptra.

 **10:00 A.M**

Solo son ratas con purgas, no pagare 20 libra por cada camello

No sean avaro Jonathan y paga de una buenas vez, le reprocho a tomar la billetera que obviamente es de Burns y pagar de una buena vez por los cuatro camellos

Es un ladrón, no puedo creer que por camellos casi me quede, sin dinero

Ese dinero no era tuyo Jonathan, esta es la billetera de Burns, mira, le reprocho a mostrar la identificación de este

Se le cayó cuando lo vea se la entrego

Fingiré que te creo, pero si es así porque gasta su dinero

Bueno para que gastar el mío si aquí tengo con que pagar, aunque si continuamos comprando cosas estos saqueadores exprimirían hasta el último centavo, mira que pagar mil dólares por 4 camellos es un robo.

Le hubiera intercambiado tu hermana aunque no nos hubieran dado ni un mulo,

Miren encontré un hermoso melaya, aviso al acercarme, aunque no se porque hice eso, Dioses no será que quería llamar su atención, la que veo logre atraer.

Yo creo que mi hermana los hubiera conseguido gratis amigo

Posiblemente,

Evy dime que no gástate tanto en ropa

Jonathan a mi no me quieres controlar, recuerda que yo pago la mitad de esta expedición, le ocurre algo señor O'Connell, parece que tanto Sol ya comienza afecta su cerebro que esta mudo, prefiero burlarme

Solo pensaba que vestida así la podré distinguir de los Camellos

Que dijo! Oiga respóndame adonde va, Jonathan dile algo

Tú empezaste hermanita,

Y lo defiende, Jon yo soy tu hermana

Y no lo niego hermanita, estas hermosa

Gracias, pero debiste decirle algo al pesado ese

Evy dale tregua al hombre, es obvio que aun está afectado de ese dolor de cabeza y con este sol no juzgo que se haya molestado, pero no me veas así no apoyo lo que dijo sobre identificarte con el camello, solo que

Jon se que quisiste decir, le interrumpo

Bien, entonces aclarado todo, marchémonos, este lugar apesta,

Soy consciente que lo ocurrido anoche no fue nada agradable y no es que haya olvidado como las cosas terminaron anoche, en cambio no dormir pensando en la idea de que esos hombres conocían lo que tanto protegí, pero aun así quise disfrutar el estar aquí, aunque me pase de humor. Eres una tonta Evelyn, el aun se siente indispuesto, como pretendes ganártelo, dioses porque pienso esto. Cálmate Evelyn, y mejor corrige tu forma de tratarlo.

Aun le duele la cabeza, porque no me dijo, me atrevo a preguntarle a mi hermano a ver, a O'Connell cargar las cosas a los camellos y no poder evitar sentirme mal, por saber que se siente mal.

Oíste al hombre estuvo en la armada, para el seguro el orgullo es primero, vamos Evy te ayudare a subir a tu camello,

Que te pasa O'Connell, me cuestiono al tomar mi camello y alejarme, rayos ni siquiera en la guerra me había desconcertado como ahora, demonios será que esa mujer tiene el poder para enojarme tan rápido como para nublarme, sin que pueda evitarlo. – Rayos me quejo a tocar mi frente ante esta maldita sensación, - Otra vez, me quejo a limpiar la sangre de mi nariz.

Bueno no es que sea un experto ni nada de eso O'Connell, pero te aviso que he ganado 5 campeonatos de carrera de camellos así que prepárate para comer arena. Rayos hubieran bañados a estos camellos antes de venderlo, el tuyo también apesta O'Connell

Jon allá está el Señor Ahkan búscalo, le pido al acercarme y ver a O'Connell

Pero si lo dejamos aquí es mucho mejor Evy

Ve Jonathan, anda

Ya regreso, O'Connell que no se aleje, ya me estuvieron preguntando si la vendía, puedes creerlo

Jon ahora, le ordeno a ver que O'Connell no aprovechar el comentario para burlase de mi, suficiente para entender que en verdad se siente mal, aunque no quiera mostrarlo. Debí fijarme en la mañana al verlo tocar su frente como ahora. Evelyn eres un monstruo, olvidaste que anoche le dolía la cabeza.

No me diga que no sabe subir al camello

Mire es agua y esta pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, prefiero contestarle a tomar mi cantinflora, brindarle agua y un calmante.

¿Qué?

Tómela, le ayudara, No lo matare si eso cree

Sabe que sin mi no llegara a esa ciudad, prefiero contestarle a tomar la cantimplora y la pastilla,

Su migraña es muy severa, no quiere esperar que se le pase, prefiero comentar a ver el pañuelo de su mano y así esas manchas de sangre, suficiente para entender que tal vez fui algo desagradable a búrlame de cómo el sol supuestamente le afectaba, y dejar de preocuparme si llegare primero o no ha Hamunaptra

Pensé que quería ganar esa apuesta

Jon fue quien la hizo,

Y su interés de ser la primera en llegar a Hamunaptra, ¿qué? está dispuesta a ser la segunda

La cuidad es sumamente grande, así que no hay problema de quien llegue primero, porque solo yo se donde esta lo valioso de la cuidad, así que por mí, por favor descanse

No es necesario

Enserio por mi podemos esperar a que se sienta mejor,

Estaré bien hermosa, ya estoy a acostumbrado a esto,

Enserio, que mal

Es preocupación lo que oigo, vaya si que me sorprende señorita Carnahan creí que no tenia corazón

No le pegare señor O'Connell, porque sé que lo quiere es provocarme y no lo lograra ¿Qué?, es lo único que puedo preguntarle a verlo dejar la cantimplora en el bolso de su camello y acercarse a mi

La ayudara a subir al camello

Yo…, yo puedo sola, apenas le puedo responder a verme tan cerca de él, que puedo ver bajo sus mechones rubios sus ojos

Bien,

Espere, le pido a tomar su manos, Dioses se subir a un camello, pero negare que pese a no comprender esto que siento a verme ante él, deseo estar a su lado, ¿Qué me pasa?, me pregunto a volver a estar frente a él y sentir esta sensación en mi piel y corazón.

 **Continuara...**.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hey! no creen, que hace calor

Jon, le llamo a verlo interponerse ante O'Connell y yo

Vamos Evy te ayudare a subir a tu camello

Yo puedo sola Jonathan, no moleste

Ahkan ese es su camello, no vuelva alelarse, que miran Jonathan, le cuestiono, aunque no sé que me moleste mas, el tener que lidiar con Ankan o que esa mujer sea capaz de bloquearme

Que humor, Evy porque me pegas, Evy oye espérame

Con lo ocurrido anoche, el viaje no prometida ser tan sereno como pensé, pero tengo que admitir que pese a las cosas que hemos que tenido que pasar, no lamento haber tomado el valor para aventurarme a encontrar a Hamunaptra. Jonathan se ha quejado todo el camino, aun así, su compañía siempre es importante para mí, muy al contrario del Señor Ahkan, el cual apesta horrible, sin contar sus malas costumbres. Aunque quien no dejar ser un misterio para mí y una atracción que dioses no puedo evitar, es el señor O'Connell

Por Horus ya cállenlo,

Jon no, le reprocho ante su forma de acercar su camello al de Ahkan y pegarle al pobre hombre dormido, aunque debo admitir que es un alivio ya no oírlo roncar, perturbaba hasta mis pensamientos

Mucho mejor Jonathan, pero pégale con más fuerza

Señor O'Connell No, le reprocho ante la forma ruda en la que le pego a Ahkan, quien creó grito Pisca sala, al despertar

Mejor O'Connell, gracias, que hermanita

Como Jonathan creo que la presencia del Señor O'Connell no es desagradable. No negare que es elegante y educado, aunque a veces es muy rudo, pero pese a nuestras diferencias, y que aun no sé, porque sigo sintiendo esta extraña sensación al verlo, me alegre saber que esta mi lado.

¿Que tanto me ve?

¿Qué?

La vi, me miraba

No lo veía, yo…., solo veía si su camello está bien, - Le miento como si ser descubierta mirándolo no es suficiente para avergonzarme con una absurda respuesta – Además no tengo que responderle nada

Porque no mejor se calma, el viaje es largo y no estoy de humor para sus sermones incensarios

Y su migraña

Creo que de las 50 veces que has preguntado he respondido que ya mejore

Tantas veces he preguntado, perdón

Gracia por la preocupación, ahora centrémonos en llegar primero que los americanos

Es ingles verdad, me atrevo a preguntarle,

Porque no trata de dormir, copie a su hermano o al apestoso

Lo es, insistió ignorando como Jonathan se ha dormido sobre su camello y como debes en cuando despierta para callar los ronquidos del Señor Ahkan

Si lo soy, aunque era algo que no debía preguntarme, es claro que sabe diferenciar entre un americano e ingles

Si, le confirmo, aunque no debería celebrar que acerté con su origen, porque mostrara que después de todo que estoy interesada en saber más de él. – Es claro que maneja el egipcio, y que su ingles no es norteamericano, le explico a verlo mirarme.

Es egipcia pero habla perfectamente el inglés, a diferencia de Jonathan con querer darle un acento no tan bueno, ¿porque?

Pues aparte de mi lengua, el inglés también es parte de mí, aunque no es por eso que nos pudimos entender no cree, le contesto

No solo por idiomas las personas se entienden Hermosa

Tiene razón, contesto al darme cuenta que el también pese a no querer darme detalle, me permite entender que sentimos lo mismo, lo que pese a que aun no comprendo me alegra. Evy que será, me pregunto al no poder evitar verlo y sentir esto en mi pecho, es como emoción, nostalgia, miedo y no…., no puedo tener sentimientos hacia el no le conozco.

Que mira

Nada, le miento aun cuando me vio verlo, - puedo preguntar algo más

No, porque no se queda en silencio unos minutos, así descanso de su presencia un poco

Antipático

La oí

Jon dice que si deseo llevar la fiesta en paz con O'Connell que controle mi carácter, no sé que insinúa con eso mi hermano, pero por esta vez le dejare pasar la grosera forma de ordenarme que hacer, y no porque acepte que ciertas veces pueda ser algo necia, sino porque al final solo quiero terminar de comprender que es lo que siento ante él y porque para él mi presencia también signifique algo aun cuando no quería admitirlo.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, ignoro como lo hice, claro que gracias a los grito de Jon no solo he descubierto que quede rendida sino que dentro de poco amanecerá, ¿Jonathan porque gritas así?, ¿qué te pasa?

Hermana solo saludaba

Que

Son los Yankees, escuchamos de Ahkan, mientras a lo lejos en el horizonte vemos a los americanos

Por lo que veo Benny si cumplió el trato

Pues eso no significa que perdí mi apuesta

Jon aun con eso

Evy que, O'Connell porque me miras así, que dije

Jon cállate, prefiero sugerirle a ver a Benny acercarse en compañía de los americanos

Buenos días señorita, O'Connell

Henderson, le saludo a ver a Benny murmurarle algo a Daniels

No nos presente a la Señorita O'Connell

Soy Evelyn Carnahan, me presento a ver que O'Connell no le hace nada de gracia la presencia de estos hombres y aunque a mí no agrada la idea de que también quieren llegar a Hamunaptra, debo ser amable

Un placer Señorita, soy Burns, el Daniel y mi amigo aquí Henderson,

Un placer Señorita Carnahan

Hola, le respondo al hombre de sombrero vaquero, que se llama Henderson, mientras el hombre de lentes de nombre Burns le murmura algo al hombre que puedo identificar como uno de los egiptólogo que visitan ciertas veces a Ab, en la casa o el Museo

Evy ese hombre

Si ya se, ha visitado la casa, le contesto a Jon ante su observación en voz baja del hombre que nunca ha parecido querer ser agradable, aun cuando en casa o en el museo le he servido té y galletas

Oye O´Connell creí que ya no te veríamos,

Eso pensé yo Henderson, le contesto conociendo que Benny no dudo en abandonarlos en algún momento del camino

El señor Gabor nos informo que ha estado Hamunaptra,

Ese señor no me agrada, me atrevo a comentarle a O'Connell ante el comentario del Señor Burns, mientras veo a ese de nombre Benny Gabor conversar con el egiptólogo

Y tampoco es de fiar, le susurro

Bueno O´Connell, yo creo que alguien tiene que pagarnos, ganamos

Que, es lo único que puedo expresar a ver a Jonathan toser algo de agua de su cantimplora,

Hermanita yo me encargo, aviso señores nosotros aun no hemos perdido

Sean buenos perdedores y admitan que ganamos

Si paguen

Benny cállate, Henderson el acuerdo hablaba de llegar a Hamunaptra y ustedes no están en Hamunaptra

O'Connell tiene razón ese fue el trato,

Tienen razón Henderson

Daniels está de nuestro lado o la de ellos

Cuando les diga corran y lo harán al Este, lo más rápido que puedan, le advierto a ver el Sol subir las colinas,

¿Qué?, ¿porque?, le pregunto en voz baja, ante su aviso

Porque nos mostraran el camino, le respondo a señalarle el horizonte

Oigan que buen truco, escuche de mi hermano, mientras admiramos el hermoso paisaje ofrecido por los primeros rayos del Sol y bajo esta a los lejos las ruinas que tanto había añorado ver.

Otra vez ese maldito lugar, escuchamos del señor Gabor y aunque el paisaje me parece hermoso por la cara de O'Connell noto que tampoco se siente cómodo de volver allí, creo que el haber luchado en estas tierras le trae recuerdos no agradables.

Corra, luego admirara, hermosa

Corre Evy, Corre, gana por mí, escuche de Jon no muy lejos de mí, mientras por primera vez siento la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo al sentir como el viento choca en mi cara al tomar la delantera en esta carrera.

No corre mal para ser una mujer sobre un camello,

Gracias, es lo único que pienso responderle a O'Connell a ver que su camello también a alcanzado mi posición. No negare que por primera vez en mi vida justificare porque Jonathan decide arriesgarse en apuesta, claro que con esto no quiero decir que apruebo su apuestas, pero la sensación de ganar algo, en verdad ha sido gratificante.

Felicidades Evy, ganaste, esa es mi hermana

Pues no lo hizo mal, para ser una mujer

Esta vez lo aceptare como un cumplido Señor O´Connell. Prefiero responderle a saber que si gane esta carrera fue porque él así lo quiso, no tengo que ser vidente para haberme dado cuenta que antes de llegar a la ruina de Hamunaptra redujo la velocidad de su camello.

Me siento muy feliz por haber ganado, aunque por unos instante pense que O'Connell seria el ganador , no quiero pensar que me dejo ganar, ya mas tarde lo cuestionare, lo importante es que ganamos , porque si ubiera sido lo contrario Jonathan estaría en serios problemas, en fin, ahora solo importa que hemos ganado el derecho de elegir donde excavar, aunque a los americanos ya no parecen querer ser amigables del principio, pero no importa, que miren y lamente su derrota, porque no vine hacer amigos, sino hacer el mayor descubrimiento jamás imaginado.

Doc., que sabe la hermosa que acompaña a O'Connell, que nosotros no,

Señor Henderson que sabrá una niña que juega a ser egiptóloga

No se Doc., por eso le pregunto,

Doctor Chamberlain, conoce algo sobre ellos, son del Cairo por lo que oí

La niña solo es bibliotecaria del Museo Nacional y su hermano un arqueólogo sin meritos, del hombre que les acompaña no se nada, pero no son una amenaza a nuestra expedición, así que dediquémonos a la excavación, Señor Burns, como arqueólogo, lo asigno mi asistente, sígame debemos aprovechar la luz del Sol

Henderson crees que debemos hacerle caso a Doctor Allen o investigar que hace una hermosa egipcia aquí

Es hermosa, pero ya oíste al Doc. Daniels solo es una Bibliotecaria en el desierto

Salud hermana

Gracias, creo el polvo de los muros me provocaran alergia

O hablan de ti hermanita y eso no lo dudo, porque esos dos Yankees no dejaban de ver hacia acá

Qué cosas dices Jon

Evy se supone que tu ganaste el derecho de elegir donde excavar, porque elegiste este sucio lugar, si quiere otro lugar dime que me encargo

Quiero excavar aquí y nada de provocar problemas oíste

Jon si causar problemas,

No causo problemas O'Connell, verdad Evelyn

Jonathan provocaste problemas en un bar para salir con lo que le robaste al Señor O'Connell

Sin olvidar que por tu culpa Jonathan casi pierdo el cuello

Pero ya somos amigos y socios, verdad O'Connell

Para suerte tuya Jonathan si lo somos

Vez Evy somos amigos

Gracias, es lo único que puedo expresarle a O'Connell al comprender que por mi hermano estuvo a morir colgado, pero que pese a ese mal momento, ha decidido ser nuestro guía y ahora amigo, y eso es mas que suficiente para darme cuenta que no es el hombre frívolo que pensé - Jon podrías mover aquel espejo por favor, le pido a darme cuenta que O'Connell ha notado como le miro fijamente

Eso es un espejo, enserio

Jon debería conocer un espejo egipcio antiguo, por favor no me avergüence

Claro que los reconozco, iré a mover tu espejo, O'Connell que no la pierdas de vista, estos lugares nunca son seguro

¿Porque prefiero escavar aquí?, le pregunto a ver a Jon alejarse y acercarme

Pues según los de Cambridge el libro de la vida está oculto bajo los pies de la estatua de Anubis, por eso preferí excavar aquí así, le explico a ver las dirección de los rayos del Sol

Es lo que busca, un libro

Si pero no es cualquier libro, aunque Jon cree que en vez de buscar ese libro deba buscar tesoros

Si para usted es importante, es válido para mí

Creo que dejara de tratarme cortante, me alegra saberlo, es lo único que puedo o comentar aunque no debería decir eso

Bien, bueno,… yo solo quiera darte esto, creo lo necesitara, ya que perdió sus herramientas

Para mí,

Si claro, pero si no la quiere no hay problema

Si, si las quiero, gracias. Sé que no es el hombre antipático que insiste en mostrar y también se que lo siento ante él no es puro enojo por su grosera forma de a veces tratarme, aunque no pensé que entre lo siento ante el, me atreviera a darle un beso en la mejilla

Evy listo, está bien sucio, pero ya lo ubique, ¿interrumpo algo?

Asegurare una polea a los pilares, servirá para bajar, permiso

Si interrumpí algo verdad

No interrumpiste nada Jon, que podría estar haciendo para que piense eso. Le respondo a evitar ver a mi hermano a los ojos, mientras simulo ver el kit de herramientas de excavación regaladas por O´Connell y no como este ata las sogas para hacer la polea para bajar

Pues no es un beso en la mejilla,

Que!, de que hablas, yo no he besado a nadie

Evy no estoy ciego, miras con cierto interés a O'Connell, es guapo y ex capitán de las fuerza inglesa, me agrada, si fuese mujer también me atrajera

Jon que dice

Sabe que digo hermanita o me equivoco

Te equivocas, ahora ayúdame a buscar los demás espejos, deben estar cerca,

Evelyn estas consciente que este lugar estuvo abandonado y que si los ladrones de tumbas estuvieron aquí no dejaron nada, en especial espejos antiguos

Jon es obvio que nadie después de los faraones y el pelotón del O'Connell pisaron este lugar, pero si encontramos un espejo, encontraremos los demás, ahora camina, quiero aprovechar toda la luz del Sol. Le pido a darme cuenta que aunque le niegue a mi hermano mi interés por O'Connell, el continuar observándolo será más que suficiente para delatarme, aunque no negare que el verlo también evitar ver hacia acá, me hace sentir esta extraña sensación calidad en mi pecho.

Que piensa O'Connell, robar herramientas para ella, porque las molestias, me quejo al no creer que haya llegado a usar a las malas costumbre de Jonathan con Burns, en serio en que estoy pensando. Me cuestiono al amarrar al pilar esta soga.

Oye O'Connell, hablando solo, es por ella verdad, te vi, es hermosa, muy hermosa

Si no quiere que pruebe que tan profundo es el fondo de esta entrada, apártate. Le advierto a Ahkan

Ahora somos socios, cálmate, ¿y?

¿Y qué?

Es bonita, oye cuidado

Aléjate, prefiero advertirle al pegarle con el extremo de la soga


	8. Chapter 8 El Saneje

Me emociona la idea de poder pisar este lugar, un mundo que incluso para los eruditos de Cambridge solo fue un mito y aunque ya por estar aquí me siento más que emocionada, no puedo negar que al descender hasta este salón, un extraño sentimiento presiono mi pecho

¿Estás bien?

Si claro, le miento a O'Connell al no poder ni siquiera comprender que sentí al tocar tierra firme

Pasa algo Evy, ¿te siente mal?

Porque creen que me siento mal, estoy bien, solo estoy emocionada, ¿Señor O'Connell todo bien?, le pregunto al ver como el semblante de su rostro cambio y ha decidido sentarse en un muro caído, como si fuese el quien ahora también le pasara algo

Solo encenderé la antorcha, le prefiero responderle, aunque maldición no es por encender esta antorcha por lo que decidí sentarme sobre este pedazo de muro caído. Qué te pasa O'Connell, me cuestiono al no saber porque desde me uní a esto me migraña ha empeorado, oh porque al bajar a este lugar, sentí que todo giraba a mi alrededor.

Seguro que se siente bien, le pregunto al acercarme y verlo aun sentado, con ese semblante que no me gusta

Si hermosa, sostén esto mientras enciendo más y cuidado

Seguro que no me miente, le cuestiono a tomar con cuidado la antorcha encendida

Ahora mi palabra no vale

Si no me equivoco y cosa que nunca hago, es orgulloso y no afirmara que se siente mal, aun cuando quiera mostrar lo contario

No es nada,

Por Horus Evy ¿qué es lo que apesta?

Debes ser la húmeda o azufre Jonathan, le explico mientras O'Connell decide encender mas antorchas y así iluminar el salón

No.., no es azufre, ya encontré el origen, escuchamos de mi hermano y pese a mi preocupación por O'Connell no poder evitar reírme a señalar al señor Ahkan como culpable

Oye O'Connell no veo nada, está oscuro, habrá oro

Jon procura mantenerlo lejos de mí, le ordeno a alejarme de Ahkan, como si estuviera de humor para tolerar su presencia, bastante la he soportado

¿Y porque yo?

Porque no lo hará tu hermana

Que humor, oiga socio de lejos molesta menos,

Jonathan!

Que Evy, O'Connell me dijo

Jonathan ten tacto, le sugiero en voz baja, aunque el Señor Ahkan ni se da por enterado que quiso decirle mi hermano

Hermosa no debería sorprenderte que Jonathan sea así

O'Connell así como me vez poseo un titulo de historiador de antiguo Egipto y arqueólogo

Jon hablo de tu poca cordura,

Evy me dijo loco

Si lo sé, ahora juegue con tu hermana el antiguo juego egipcio de los espejos, detrás de ti hay un espejo así que ya sabes qué hacer

Porque eres mi hermana y él pega duro no diré nada,

Jonathan tu hermana te pidió algo hazlo y dejar de perder tiempo,

Otro espejo, créeme O'Connell pesan mucho y lleno de arañas, lo has visto son horribles

Jon mueve el espejo y deja de quejarte,

Señor O'Connell podría ayudarme con este por favor, está muy alto

Claro, le contesto a tomar mi arma y dispararle al espejo ante nosotros – que se movió

Buena puntería O'Connell

Este truco no lo sabía, prefiero comentar a ver como todo el salón se ilumina ante el reflejo de los rayos del Sol sobre los espejos

Por los Dioses es un Saneje,

¿Un qué?

Un Saneje amigo, donde preparaban a las momias,

Es un lugar sagrado, solo los sacerdotes y guardias imperiales tenían derecho a entrar a este salón. No puedo creer que estemos en un Saneje, seré la primera de detallar como eran en verdad, es increíble, solo se conocía detalles de los mismos, pero nadie había podido entrar en uno

Ósea que somos los primero de encontrar uno

Nosotros y claro lo que fueron preparados aquí antes de que esto fuera polvo y ruina O'Connell, que Evy es cierto

Los antiguos escritos solo hacían mención pero nunca donde se podía encontrar un Saneje

Los egipcios eran celosos con sus lugares de terror

Jon

Que, es cierto, este lugar da terror o me equivoco O'Connell

Pues agradable no es,

Vez hermanita, piensa lo mismo, por cierto que tan profundo debemos caminar, este lugar comienza a causarme escalofríos

Solo hasta la base de la estatua, creo que es dos corredores más adelante, sin el mapa no tengo bien claro la dirección

Y el mapa Evelyn, la parte que se quemo solo fue la ruta para llegar aquí, lo demás estaba completo

Veras Jon intentaron matarme y luego todo el barco se incendio, apenas tome la llave, además el Señor O'Connell me dijo que el era el mapa

Para llegar a Hamunaptra lo demás no dependía de mí

Pues él tiene razón hermana, O'Connell nunca dijo que conocía este lugar por dentro

Jonathan debería tratar de ayudarme y no justificar que no me dijera la historia completa

Te ayudo Evy, si eres mi hermana preferida

Jon soy tu única hermana

Lo sé Evy, si por eso eres la preferida

Olvídalo Jonathan,

Y el oro y las riquezas, ¿donde están?, yo no vine a ver lugares raros

No me vean así tampoco quise que viniera, le pido a O'Connell y a mi hermano ante la forma que me miran a ver a Ahkan buscar algo valioso en este salón

Evy debiste pedirle a O'Connell que lo lanzaran por la borda del barco

Es una buena forma de salir de las ratas, pero sabe nadar, ¿cual corredor desea tomar?

El que se dirige al norte

Pero los espejos no iluminan hasta allá hermanita

No seas cobarde Jon tenemos antorchas

Una cosa es que me sienta emocionada al poder caminar entre lo que fue una vez la gran cuidad de los muertos y otra es que más nos adentramos por estos corredores de hace siglo, perciba esta sensación extraña. Sé que el Señor O'Connell y yo tenemos pensamientos distinto sobre las armas, pero seré sincera ahora me siento más que segura al saber que para él si son necesarias, en especial al darme cuenta que este lugar parece tenar algo a parte de místico y encantador.

No creen que estos pasillos, se estén volviendo más estrechos

Jonathan has silencio quieres,

O'Connell escuchaste, escuchamos del Señor Ahkan, mientras O'Connell detiene sus pasos y los míos

Que creen que haya sido eso

Jon silencio le pido, mientras todos escuchamos nuevamente ese ruido mientras me doy cuenta que se sostenido la mano del Señor O'Connell y que en vez de rechazarme, me ha sujetado con más fuerza

Creen que sean ladrones, no me dijeron que habría ladrones aquí

Jon silencio, somos los primeros aquí, luego de las ratas claro,

Ratas Evy, yo creo que eso no fueron solo ratas,

Permanezcan aquí, hermosa no te mueva, le sugiero pasarle mi antorcha y tomar mis dos armas, porque sé que lo que escucho no son ratas o alguna serpiente intentando comer una

¿Y a donde va?

Evy deja al hombre hacer su trabajo, usted atrás que apesta

Supongo que entre mi emoción había olvidado la presencia de los americanos, bueno creo que todos lo habían hecho excepto O'Connell. Debí suponer que estos también habían logrado entrar el templo. Que tonta, no sé porque pensé que algo mas nos esperaba.

Son ustedes, es lo único que escuchamos de Daniels al apuntarnos como los demás

Si somos nosotros,

Jon quieto, Benny baja esa arma antes de que te obligue hacerlo

¿Qué hacen aquí?

La Señorita gano y eligió donde excavar, recuérdenlo, oh olvidaron la puesta que hicieron con Jonathan

Si mi hermana gano, recuérdenlo,

Oigan es son mis herramientas,

No lo creo amigo, le advierto a detener las intenciones de Burns al apuntarle con mi arma

También puede ser que me equivoco, tranquilo amigo

Yo creo que si Burns dice que son sus herramientas, lo son,

No apoyo la violencia y mucho menos el robo, claro que por esta vez, hare a un lado mi principio moral y me sentiré alagada al saber que O'Connell le robo al Señor Burns por mí. Claro que luego celebrare que él se haya comportado así conmigo, para poner un poco de orden dentro de tanta energía masculina y armas. – Señores por favor esto no es necesario, cálmense

No perdamos tiempo con esta niña, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Ustedes están en mi salón márchense

A quien le dijo niña, soy Evelyn Carnahan, no niña, y si lo han olvidado, les recuerdo que gane esa carrera por lo tanto tengo el derecho de excavar donde yo decida Señor! y elegí excavar aquí, así que ustedes son los que aquí sobran

Así se habla hermanita

Profesor porque no se retira y así evitamos algo que después puedan lamentar

Y quien dice que no lo lamentaran ustedes

Benny cállate, no hablo contigo

O'Connell el profesor quiere excavar aquí, y aquí nos quedaremos

No lo creo Henderson, ese no fue el trato, Benny te mueve otra vez y no será la nariz que te rompa, le advierto

Debería reprocharle a O'Connell su forma de mantener al Señor Gabor fuera de nuestro espacio, pero la situación está muy tensa, para llamarle la atención ante estos malos perdedores y aunque como él y mi hermano, estoy más que furiosa ante la forma que ha roto nuestro trato, la pequeña fisura bajo mis pies es la razón por lo cual no preferiré cambiar de salón.

Por favor señores bajen esas armas, nadie aquí es enemigo, somos amigos. O´Connell por favor, le pido a tocar su hombro,

O´Connell porque no escucha a la Señorita

Benny cierra la boca

Preferí excavar otro lugar, podemos irnos, le susurro a O'Connell a verlo confuso ante mi nueva decisión

Segura

Si bien segura, por favor vámonos

Bien, si así lo quiere, está bien

Elegiré otro lugar Señores, le aviso a los americano y al Profesor. Sé que para ellos mi decisión les parece de derrota, mientras para mí fue la mejor elección, y aunque mi propósito era encontrar la base de la estatua de Anubis, se que O'Connell ha comprendido mi forma de verlo, y que por mi sonrisa el porqué el cambios de planes

Iremos a otro lado, pero recuerden que la Señorita es quien elegí donde excavar no ustedes

Ya escucharon la próxima deberán irse,

Jonathan

¡Que!, Evy

Sé que Jonathan no entiende porque luego de mis intenciones de querer llegar hasta la base de la estatua desistí en salir de ese corredor, bien, ahora que gracias a O'Connell he llegado a este salón revelara el porqué el cambio.

A ver si entendí hermanita, bajamos esos tenebrosos escalones solo para llegar a un salón lleno de arena y muros caído, O'Connell y la apoyaste

Jon deja que tu hermana explique, porque tiene una explicación verdad

Claro que la tengo, mientras ustedes jugaban a las armas, descubrí algo justo frente a la base de Anubis

Un aviso, aquí no está el libro, llego doscientos mil años tarde

Jon no seas payaso

O'Connell porque me pegas, Evy no te rías, pego duro

Jonathan si él quisiera pegarte con fuerte ya estuvieras inconsciente, le explico sin poder evitar reírme

Si ya sé, pero igual duele

Jonathan compórtate como hombre,

Soy un hombre O'Connell, oye Evy y que encontraste, porque conociéndote cuando decides algo, no hay forma de que cambies de parecer,

Terca, eso ya lo sabía Jonathan, ¿qué?

Nada, prefiero responderle al Señor O'Connell, aunque debería molestarme el que me allá llamado terca, y que Jonathan solo se riera, pero no sé porque ahora el verlo, solo puedo sentir esto y me agrada.

Evelyn, hermana, que encontraste, oye me escucha

Un orificio Jon, le respondo a buscarlo al mirar el techo, así dejar de ver al Señor O'Connell, quien Dioses no sé porque sigue llamando mi atención, aunque por como también me miraba se es reciproco

A ver si entendí, dijiste un orificio, eso dijo O'Connell

Si Jonathan eso dijo

Bajamos por un orificio enserio Evelyn

Aun no termino de explicar Jon, estando allí arriba me pregunte ¿Por qué había un orificio frente a la estatua cuando los egipcio eran muy meticuloso con sus arquitectura? y así que dije ¿qué significa ese orificio? y deduje que es algo grande, porque sabemos que para los Egipcio los lugares menos pensado eran los mejores lugares para esconder cosas.

Algo grande Evy, oro

Jonathan no estamos aquí por oro, lo sabes

Yo solo veo un montón de arena y muros, O'Connell no vine por eso, Señorita Carnahan donde esta mi oro

Señor Ahkan si aun no encuentro nada

Ahkan, procura mantener la distancia y no molestar a la Señorita, aquí no tengo problema de desaparecer ratas

Ratas

Amigo eres tonto verdad

Jon

Que! Evy

Ahkan, mantén la distancia y cuidado con dar problemas

Mejor dejo que haga su trabajo señorita, mientras menos hable, mas rápido encontrara mi fortuna, veré ese muro,

Oiga yo no trabajo para usted, que le pasa

Que se aleje, es mejor así me evita que le dispare, ignórenlo

Hermana O'Connell tiene razón ignóralo, que peste, oye, me dirás porque miras tanto al hombre

Que, de que hablas, no digas tonterías no miro a nadie, no moleste, le reprocho ante su observación en voz baja y finjo solo mirar el techo

Hermanita nerviosa, porque

Jon no estoy nerviosa,

A ver si entiendo le robara a los americanos, admito que no esperaba eso, pero me agrada la idea

Bueno yo no lo diría así, pero si, le robare en sus narices

Evelyn me sorprendes, vez O´Connell aparte de hermosa perspicaz, verdad

Una mujer completa diría yo

Piensa eso de mi, es lo único tonto que se me ocurre mientras siento mis mejilla sonrojarse

Perdón que interrumpa sus cruces de miradas, pero mantengan la distancia, O'Connell es mi hermana, de lejitos por favor

Jonathan!, le reprocho a su forma de interponerse entre O'Connell y yo

Evelyn porque me pisas, oye yo solo digo que….,

Jon cierra la boca, hermosa que buscamos

Algo fuera de lo normal, algo que no esperemos encontrar, apenas le puedo responder a sentir este calor en mi pecho, tal vez por como sus profundo ojos azules me miran.

Hermanita si no te has dado cuenta, todo el lugar parece fuera de lo normal

Eso no Jon, le explico al señalar el techo y así la fisura que había visto arriba

Indiscutiblemente eso esta fuera de lo normal hermanita

Jonathan el pico

¿Porque yo?

Porque te lo estoy ordenando, obedece

Y Ahkan, el debería estar aquí, para algo útil vino no creen

Jon no te quejes tanto y ayuda al Señor O'Connell

La idea de excavar aquí me parecido muy buena idea, el plan consistía en descubrir el misterioso secreto bajo los pies de la estatua, aunque ahora mismo luego de los intentos de Jon y O'Connell de encontrar algo, comienzo a dudar si hice lo correcto en abandonar nuestra posición arriba, Dioses espero que mis instintos no me hayan fallado y encontremos algo.

Evy seguro que aquí hay algo, porque no se ustedes, pero a mi ya me duele el cuello,

Pues ya ni se Jon

Como que no sabe

Hermana no ayudas mucho

Tenía buena espina de este lugar y es extraño, porque cuando tengo buen presentimiento de algo, resulta un éxito y ahora me siento muy defraudada. – Dígalo, le pido a O´Connell al verlo sentarse a mi lado, donde preferí verlo intentar junto a mi hermano derribar el techo,

Podría decir algo, pero creo que verla sentada en este viejo muro ya es suficiente

Bueno al menos a Jon le parece un buen lugar para jugar golf, prefiero comentar a ver a mi hermano y el nuevo uso que aplico al pico. Sé que Jonathan siempre quiere ver las cosas buenas de las situaciones por muy oscuras que sean y aunque no ha sido nada placentero sentarme a esperar que ocurra algún milagro y pueda descifrar cual es el misterio de lo escondido bajo a la base de la estatua. No voy a negar que me siento perdida, aunque después de todo, no todo ha sido un fracaso, porque me está permitiendo acércame mas él y ver que siente interés aunque use como pretexto el querer conocer temas como que hacían aquí.

\- No, para los egipcios la vida continúa aun después de muerte, por eso hacían los rituales de momificación en el salón de Saneje,

Pues yo no creo que después que te saquen el cerebro, vuelvas a vivir, que Evy es cierto

El cerebro,

Así es amigo mío, al morir tiraban tus órganos a una vasija y momificaban tu cuerpo con miel y aceites para encerrarte en un sarcófago

Miel y aceites

Era parte ritual, así el cuerpo se conservaba

Hermanita cuéntale la parte más terrorífica

¿Qué parte?

Pues ellos tomaban una pinza bien caliente, la introducían por la nariz, la giraban con fuerza y retiraban cada fragmento del cerebro, claro que esto lo hacían cuando el cuerpo ya no tenia vida, le explico al a O´Connell al simular la extracción con una de mis pinza de excavación

A claro que sin por alguna razón no salimos de aquí, no opto por la momificación

O´Connell, le reprocho apegarle

Yo digo lo mismo hermanita,

Se que el comentario de ambos ha sido muy cómico, pero no es por la falta de respeto a las antiguas tradiciones Egipcias, por lo cual callo mi risa, me pongo de pie y sujeto la mano de O´Connell. Lo hago porque Jonathan en su juego al golf, lanzo una piedra al techo, suficiente para provocar el derrumbe del falso techo que tanto O'Connell y el intentaron derribar

Evy

Lo veo Jon, es lo único que puedo contestarle al ver gran orificio del techo y luego el sarcófago que ha caído ante nosotros

Creo que encontraste lo anormal hermosa

Si, es lo único que puedo responderle a O'Connell,

Hermanita te apuesto que no te esperabas esto

No… claro que no,

Por tu expresión hermosa supongo que esto no debería estar aquí,

Esperaba algún cofre o algo pero no esto, le contesto a O'Connell a verlo tan sorprendido como Jon y yo – les juro que no esperaba encontrar un sarcófago en los pies de Anubis

Pues hermana acabas de encontrar uno, y por lo que veo de bastantes siglos

Pero que hacia un sarcófago debajo de los pies de Anubis, esto nunca se había visto. Me pregunto a ver desde aquí la base de la estatua donde por los jeroglíficos debería esta el libro que busco - Debió ser alguien muy importante o

O que,

O haber hecho algo muy malo, le respondo a O'Connell al verlo

¿Quién es hermanita?

Su nombre no debe ser nombrado, su rostro jamás recordado, es lo único que puedo leer de los jeroglíficos tallados sobre el sarcófago

Eso hermanita me parece mala señal

Quien quiera que haya sido no querían que fuese recordado o encontrado, por eso estaba bajo los pies del la estatua, les explico ambos

Eso es más que suficiente para no abrirla, hermosa

No creerán que esta maldita, por favor O'Connell, usted no cree es cosas mística, Jon donde esta tu aventura,

Pues yo con misterioso sepultados no quiero nada y O'Connell igual, hermanita

Que cosas dice Jonathan, O'Connell no pensara como mi hermano

Yo de sarcófagos o antiguos secretos no se nada, pero esto me parece sacrilegio y no hay que tocarlo

Solo es un sarcófago,

No cualquier sarcófago hermana

Por favor ya dejen de verme así, Jon la llave, no pasara nada por abrirla, ni que dentro este las siete plagas

¿Que llave?

Sabe que llave Jonathan, no te hagas el gracioso con tu hermana

Para que la quiere hermanita

Porque mientras ustedes expresaban no querer saber quien esta adentro, yo encontraba esto, le explico a mostrarle la hendidura que rápidamente asocie a la llave

Hermosa, cree que la llave está asociada a esto

Usted no

Ahora mismo, todo me parece posible, Jon termina de traer esa llave, no me obligue ir por ti

Pero recuerda O'Connell que ahora somos socios

Dale la llave a tu hermana y ayúdame a levantar esto

Es claro que la belleza y terquedad de mi hermana han logrado cambiar tu opinión

Jon dame la llave y cállate, le reprocho a quitarle la llave, mientras O'Connell le pega en la cabeza

Que humor, Evy, esto para ser un costal de hueso y vendaje pesa mucho,

Jonathan con fuerza, porque si me cae encima entonces serás el costal de huesos y vendaje

Que carácter, como pesa esta cosa

Jon deja de quejarte y ayuda el señor O'Connell

Que genio hermanita

Listo hermosa

Gracias

Por si interesa yo también ayude

Jonathan ha silencio

A ver, esto debería ir así,

Evy lo abrirás

Jon por favor no me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a una momia

No claro que no, pero no es sacrilegio

Jonathan no hable de sacrilegio, porque has vendido cosas que no deberías, y esto no es sacrilegio es investigación de campo. Le explico colocar la llave en la cerradura.

No se supone que debió hacer algo

Supongo que hay que girarla

Jonathan cayeté, gírala hermosa

¿Escucho?, le pregunto a O'Connell quien se escucho claramente el clic que produjo la llave al girarla

Hermanita, porque será que esta vez no quiero encontrar nada

Jon no sea gallina y ayuda a O'Connell abrirla, quiero saber quien esta dentro

O'Connell y la abriremos

Ya oíste a tu hermana ayúdame y deja de quejarte

Se que no he tenido basta experiencias en expediciones, pero en las pocas que he participado en ninguna de ellas tuve el honor de encontrar una momia, claro que ahora mismo mi grito y exalto no es por el temor a una posible trampa para ladrones. Sino por algo que nunca pensé ver.

Evelyn

lo veo Jonathan, Dioses no era un faraon

Eh

Amigo mío se supone que debimos encontrar otro sarcófago, uno cubierto de oro y piezas de piedra azules, detalles interesante y valioso

¡Jon!

Evy solo le explico al hombre que no era la momia que espera encontrar

No soy experto en la materia, pero igual se que esto no debería estar…

Jugosa,

Si jugosa, le confirmo a Jonathan, mientras su hermana por la impresión se cubre tras de mi

Pues es un asco y huele horrible,

¿Estas bien? quiere salir a tomar aire fresco

Estoy bien, gracias

Segura

Si, solo fue la impresión

Es que esta horrible hermana, que asgo

Pues agradable no se ve, Dioses es extraño encontrar una momia así, esta debe tener mas de mil siglos y aun parece estar en estado de descomposición,

 **En algún salón continuo**

Mai mai, oro azul, Paratula, los Dioses están conmigo, tu a donde vas. Pregunto al escarabajo que desprendí y callo a la arena.

 **Salón Distante**

Pues no es normal que con los siglos sigue aun en estado de descomposición, es que aun se ven los tejidos juegos,

Por Horus Evy, voy a vomitar,

Tranquilo Jon tu hermana solo quiere arruinarnos el apetito,

Bueno no es algo agradable de ver, pero saben que descubrimiento hemos hecho

Si hermanita, una momia jugosa y horrible

Sin olvidar que no huele muy bien Jonathan, que el inicio el comentario

Veo que no aprecian en valor de esta momia, prefiero comentarle a O'Connell y a mi hermano, ante este descubrimiento, aunque no negare que lo que vemos sea agradable, dioses hasta siento el estomago revuelto, sumado con esta sensación que aun no logro descifrar pero que no es agradable.

Hermosa créeme valoro otras cosas, Jonathan levanta las cosas nos vamos

Irnos, porque, apenas encontramos la momia

y porque yo, estoy cansado y con hambre

Jonathan no me obligues a pegarte, has lo que te ordene. Pronto oscurecerá y no es prudente que esperemos la noche dentro, créame dentro de esos agujeros no solo hay arena

Que, y que hay dentro

Escorpiones y serpientes debería saberlo Jonathan eres de robar en lugares como esto

No robo, solo les doy uso que es diferente, que Evy es cierto

Vamos, mañana podre volver a saludar a su momia, por hoy ha sido suficiente, ¿donde rayo fue Ahkan?, le dije que nada de excursiones

Que fue eso, escuchamos de mi hermano, tras aquel grito el cual no creo haya sido por un descubrimiento valioso por parte de los americanos arriba o por el viento chocando por los oscuros corredores

Jon toma la antorcha, hermosa te quedas aquí, Jon cuídala

O'Connell y no seria mejor salir de aquí, digo para que salir a buscar la causa del grito, Evy dile que mejor salgamos a ti te hace caso

Jonathan hay que saber que fue eso, y no me quedare esperando saber que fue, así que vamos iremos con el

 **En la base de Anubis**

Hay que tirar con fuerza, si queremos eso hoy,

Dejen que ellos lo hagan, Señor Henderson para eso lo contratamos

Profesor, yo vine por acción a no ver, prefiero responderle a tomar un pico

Los faraones no eran estúpidos Henderson, estos protegían sus tesoros contra los ladrones de pirámides, con trampas imposibles de descubrir o detener, deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, el Profesor y yo sabemos que lo mejor es mantener la distancia

Henderson si Burns y el profesor así lo aconsejan hagamos caso y pongamos distancia

Profesor oscurecerá pronto, lo mejor es agilicen el trabajo, sugiero a ver mi reloj ya marcar las 5 de la tarde,

Burns hacen lo mejor que pueden, la piedra pesa

Daniels estos hombres viven de cargar piedras mas pesadas que estas, cuando roban tumbas son capaces de tirar una piedra mas grande que la que ahora queremos que saquen, así que pueden hacerlo

Pues que termine pronto, este lugar de noche debe ser horrible, sin contar los bichos que saldrán, que Henderson, un escorpio lejos de la civilización podría ser tu muerte y no vine de tan lejos a morir por la picada de un escorpión

Heta, Seida, Seida,

Que les grita Burns

Que halen con fuerza, con mucha fuerza Daniels, traduzco a limpiar mis lentes

 **Corredor norte**

Le advertir no alejarse, pero juro que si cayo en alguna trampa ahí lo dejare

Que fue eso

Jon nada agradable, no crees, O'Connell ¿que cree que sea?

Evy no escuchaste es un grito o algo así, O'Connell yo creo que lo mejor es salir de este lugar, enserio que estar aquí ya comienza a darme escalofríos

Jonathan silencio y sostén esto,

Como todos escuche nuevamente ese extraño sonido, O'Connell los interpreto como viento corriendo por los estrechos corredores, aunque luego cambio de parecer y prefirió dejar la antorcha aun lado y tomar su arma, ahora se que no era el viento que gritaba, sino la voz del Señor Ahkan exclamando auxilió

Es el pestilente, pero porque grita y a donde va con tanta prisa

No creo que ahora quiera explicarlo Jonathan

Quiero reprocharle a mi hermano como a O'Connell su poca interés ante la reacción del Señor Ahkan, es claro que el pobre hombre se siente desesperado y a terrado y quisiera saber porque, aunque ahora mismo no se, ni que decir o hacer al ver que en su desesperación choco contra un muro

Hermanita creo que ya no sabremos porque gritaba

Esta muerto, le pregunto a O'Connell, a verlo agacharse ante Ahkan

Evy y crees que luego de lanzarse así contra ese muro quede con fuerza hasta para quejarse, lo dudo

Jonathan no es momentos para chiste, esta muerto,

Muerto, es lo único que puedo repetir al igual que Jonathan ante las palabras de O'Connell. Se que este viaje implicaba ser un desafío, pero juro por los Dioses que no pensé que en él un hombre moriría

 **Continuara…**


End file.
